Love Me, Kill Me
by nakedkittie34
Summary: Miya stumbled onto Shigure's house one night & is allowed to stay with them. But Akito Sohma has other plans for the young girl...
1. Chapter 1

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Lightning flashed across the sky. Rain poured in sheets as Miya ran through the woods. She adjusted her backpack from slipping off. Her legs ached and screamed for her to stop, but she ignored the pain. She had to run and run fast. Miya couldn't take the pain anymore after a while. She stopped underneath a tree. Her knees buckled under the tremendous pain. Faint lights ahead caught her attention. Forcing her legs to move, she came upon a house.

'Strange. Who would have a house in the middle of the woods? Oh, who cares? Maybe they can help me.'

A delicious smell circled the house. Tohru hummed as she chopped carrots and celery for dinner. She wanted to make beef stew for the guys. They absolutely loved it when she made it. It had been a regular day at the Sohma house with Shigure avoiding his editor and Yuki and Kyo fighting moment they were together. The smell soon reached the nose of a grinning Shigure.

"Mmm. Something smells delicious, Tohru."

"Thanks. I'm making beef stew tonight. Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"Kyo and Yuki are in their rooms."

"Ok. Dinner will be done soon." _THUMP._ "What was that? That was a loud thump," Tohru said. "It came from the front door.

"I don't know. Stay here, Tohru."

"Ok." The knife shook in her hands.

'What if it's a burglar? Or a murderer! Trying to act nice and then he'll kill us all! I don't think I can handle this, Mom.'

'Ok, Shigure. Don't be scared. It's nothing. Be a man and open the door.'

Shigure walked over to the front door and shakily grabbed the handle. Thunder boomed, making the house vibrate. It rained for the last couple of days and today was the worst. He whimpered. Slowly, he slid the door open and gasped. Kyo came downstairs and saw him.

"Hey, Shigure! What the hell was that noise?"

Shigure pointed down. Upon looking, Kyo softened his harsh eyes. A young girl was sprawled out on the ground. She was soaked to the bone and covered in dirt. The two stood there for a while staring at her. Kyo took off his jacket and put it around her. He then scooped her up in his arms, making sure she was some inches away so he wouldn't transform, and took her inside.

"Take her to my room, Kyo. She can stay there." Kyo nodded. Shigure ran to the kitchen. "Tohru, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Shigure?"

"Just follow me."

In the room, Kyo laid the girl on Shigure's bed. The door slammed open and Tohru and Shigure rushed in.

"Oh, my gosh! Who is she? What happened to her? Is she all right?" Tohru knelt beside the bed.

"All I know is that the loud thump was her falling on our door. Poor girl."

"What's all the commotion about?" Yuki said as he stuck his head. "Who is that?"

"I'll tell you outside," Shigure said. Tohru got up and began to take the girl's clothes off.

"Whoa! What are you doing!" Kyo yelled.

"I have to get these clothes off her before she gets sick." He blushed.

"…I'll be outside too."

Tohru raised the girl's arms and carefully took off her black shirt. She pulled off her sneakers and then her jeans. A while later, the girl was dressed in clean clothes. The sheets on Shigure's bed were changed as well. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki came in on approval from Tohru. She looked down at her.

'I hope she's all right. It looks like she's had a rough time. It must have taken all her strength to get here.'

"I think one of us should stay with her tonight in case she wakes up," Yuki suggested.

"Well, it's obvious that I should stay with her. A strong man with morals such as myself should always help out a young girl in need," Shigure said. Kyo and Yuki punched him on the head and shouted: "No, you won't!"

"I'll do it," Tohru said.

"Call us if you need anything, Miss Honda."

"Sure." She smiled.

Rain still fell into the night. Tohru slept soundly on the carpet. She made a bed next to the girl to keep an eye on her. After multiple protests from the guys, Tohru assured them that they didn't need to take shifts watching the girl. She could do it herself. Lightning lit the darkened house again. Everyone was fast asleep. The weather didn't wake them from their peaceful slumber. Tohru's eyes opened. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hmm. Mm." Tohru looked at the girl. She could've sworn she heard her groan. "Hmm."

She gasped. Tohru swung her covers off her, grabbed the girl's hand, and rubbed it lightly. The girl blinked a couple of times before her eyes found Tohru smiling.

"Hi, there. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Shigure's house. He's a friend of mine. He found you outside the front door."

"I remember."

"My name is Tohru Honda."

"I'm Miya Horugaka." Miya's stomach grumbled. "Sorry about that." Tohru smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Tohru came back with rice balls on a plate. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'm starving." Miya took a bite of one rice ball. "These are really good!"

"Thank you. Um…can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How did you end up here?"

"Oh…Uh, I ran away from home."

"Really? Why?"

"I didn't like it there, that's all."

Tohru could tell Miya didn't want to reveal much about her home life. It had to have been pretty bad for her to resort to running away and during a storm, too. Miya's hand went up to her mouth to cover a yawn.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm sure we're both tired," Tohru said. They got in their beds.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miya."

The next morning, Tohru woke up early to check on Miya. She was sound asleep. After making sure she wasn't awake from Tohru's dressing, she made her way to the kitchen. Last night's events replayed over in her mind and more questions arose about Miya, such as where did she come from, what's the real reason she ran away, and why here? Downstairs, she was surprised to see Shigure reading a newspaper in the dining room.

"Good morning, Shigure."

"Morning, Tohru. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"What about mystery girl?"

"She woke up during the night. Her name's Miya Horugaka. I'd like to talk to you about her."

"Go ahead."

Tohru told Shigure about Miya's running away. Upstairs, Miya had woken up a few minutes after Tohru. She made Shigure's bed and dressed in her now-clean clothes which Tohru had put on the night table. She snatched her backpack from a corner and went downstairs.

'I was hoping I would be able to say goodbye Tohru. I guess I can leave her a note.'

Miya set her bag down on a small table with a black phone on it. She searched for a piece of paper and a pen in the mess that was her backpack.

"Good morning, Miya." Tohru stood next to her.

"Hey. I was hoping to talk to you before I left. I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me and letting me spend the night."

"You're very welcome."

"Well, see ya." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked toward the door.

"Miya, wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

"Come in here for a minute. I want to show you something before you leave."

Tohru opened a door and motioned for Miya to follow. She entered a quaint dining room. Miya raised an eyebrow at the man sitting at the table. He had black shaggy hair, wore a green robe, and grinned from ear to ear. Closing the door, Tohru sat next to him.

"Miya, this is Shigure."

"Hi."

"Hello, Miya. Won't you please sit down?"

Miya sighed. She wanted nothing more than to leave and not bother Tohru anymore, but she couldn't resist Tohru's smiling face and sat down at the other end.

"I heard from Tohru that you ran away from your home."

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"And that you don't have anywhere else to go?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to. Since Tohru managed to convince me, I'm willing to offer you a place to stay."

"What, no! I couldn't possibly!"

"Yes, you can. You can stay in my room. It'll be like having a sleepover," Tohru said.

"No, I'd be a burden. I appreciate letting me stay at your house for the night, but I have to go."

"Go where?"

Shigure gazed at her. Her head down, he remembered when Tohru came to live with them and how scared she was when she thought she'd be a burden on them, too. Miya raised her head, a determined look on her face.

"I'll stay, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You let me pay rent. It's my way of thanking you."

"Of course. Then it's settled."

"This is great!" Tohru jumped on Miya and hugged her. "I know we're going to be great friends."

"Hold on, Tohru." Both of them looked at Shigure questionably. "First, I have to talk this over with Akito. It's his decision, after all, whether or not Miya will be allowed to stay with us."

"Who's Akito?"

"He's the head of our family, the Sohma family."

At this point, the door slid open. A tired Yuki sauntered over to the table and sat down. His eyes were half-open and he looked ready to topple over…which he did. His head slammed right on the table.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru cried out.

"Is he okay?" Miya crawled over to him and poked him several times on the head. Shigure laughed.

"It takes him some time to fully wake up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Akito."

Yuki groaned and lifted his head. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed the girl talking to Tohru.

"Yuki, you're awake."

"Um…"

"Yuki, this is Miya. Miya, this is Yuki Sohma."

"Miya Horugaka's the name."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Horugaka."

"Likewise. So is everyone in this house related?"

"Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are related. You'll meet Kyo later. I live here as a housemaid, which reminds me. I need to start breakfast."

While Tohru cooked, Yuki took this time to get to know Miya. The two had a delightful conversation. Miya had never met anyone so polite, aside from Tohru. Tohru finished cooking and joined in on their conversation. The closeness of Tohru to the Sohmas reminded Miya of how her family once was. How they laughed together and spent time together, but that was a long time ago. For Miya, the chance of having something of a family again became possible.

Sunshine flooded in from the windows at either end of the hall, providing very little light. Shigure's footsteps were the only source of sound. This passageway would seem scary to anyone else. He found the hidden door and entered Akito's bedroom. Shigure knelt and waited for Akito to acknowledge him. An unnerving aura surrounded the pale, young man. Everyone, including the adults, feared his temper. He stood in the doorway to the patio, his attention on a white bird perched on his finger.

"Hello, Shigure."

"Good morning, Akito. How are you?"

"I've been better. To what do I owe the _honor_ of your visit?"

"I have something to discuss with you. Something happened last night during the storm. We found a girl outside our house. Tohru told me the girl ran away from her house some miles away from here."

"Let me guess. You were wondering if she can stay with you."

"She has nowhere to go, Akito. If it makes you feel better, she doesn't seem like the hugging type."

"Oh? She doesn't know?"

"Not yet."

"Hmm…"

The white bird twittered and fluttered off into the sky. Fixing his robes, Akito turned to Shigure. He remembered when Tohru Honda came over after the incident with the cat. Even thought he was cruel to her, she still said she was happy to meet him. His heart softened a bit after that, but that little _girl_ had no business interfering with his family. Akito felt she wasn't worth wasting energy trying to get rid of her. He knew what his answer would be already.

All of the boys including Shigure, Tohru, and Miya sat down at the table. Miya seemed calm and collected, but on the inside, she was nervous as hell. Whatever Shigure had to tell her either meant she found a new home or she had to go out and search for another.

"No use beating around the bush, as the saying goes. Miya…" Her hands gripped together. "You can stay here."

"Yes!" She punched the table.

"You can stay in Tohru's room. Is that okay, Tohru?"

"Yup, it's no problem."

Wait a minute! What do you mean 'you can stay here?' "

"I'm gonna be living here now. You must be so excited, Kyo."

"Excited, my ass! We got women moving in left and right here! AH!" Kyo crashed through the house. Yuki lowered his leg.

Miya watched as Kyo and Yuki fought outside, yelling and punching each other. The amusement was enough to make Shigure smile and Tohru worry her ass off. Their happiness made Miya feel very comfortable around them. She couldn't help but feel as though she was with family.

Akito stood in the same spot after Shigure left, leaving him to his thoughts. His dark room provided the comfort that he sought. Another one living with Shigure? He paced around a bit. He _hated_ that Tohru Honda with her goofy smile and clumsiness. How they soon forgot about Akito. Now another one will be living with them. Akito was getting too soft. He smirked. Maybe the girl living with them won't be so bad after all. He chuckled darkly as the inner workings of his mind formulated a plan. No. Not bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a week and three days since Miya moved into the Sohma household. Miya found a job in a flower shop near Tohru's school. Ato Hana Yume ('A Flower Dream') was owned by Old Maid Tsuki, a half-Japanese, half-Chinese old woman who came to Japan because of her husband's job. After he died, Tsuki stayed for the hell of it and opened up a flower shop. A bright and colorful woman, she always had something to say and wasn't afraid to say it. It's why Miya liked to work there. She settled in with no problems. Yes, everything was great, except for one thing. None of the guys liked to be hugged and it perturbed her, to say the least, that they avoided any contact whatsoever. Shigure bought a dresser for her, one day, and she wanted to give a hug as a token of appreciation. He backed away from her, put his hands up, said "That's okay. Just tell me thank you and it'll be fine," and left the room. Yuki and Kyo were the same; Miya wanted to hug Kyo to annoy him which worked wonders. But she was grateful for their hospitality so she let the matter slide. Though it's only been a little over a week, Miya connected with the family and felt like one of their own.

"Get back here and give me my hat, damn prick!"  
"Come and get it, little girl." Kyo waved the blue and black striped hat around his finger.  
"I will then!"

Miya charged at him like a wild boar. He stuck his tongue out at her and ran off. She chased him around the house, careful not to break anything like Yuki and Kyo tended to do when they argued and to not trip over the pots and pans filled with water from an earlier storm. The roof still leaked from it. Kyo halted in the kitchen, a huffing Miya behind him, and Yuki making a sandwich.

"I don't get why you like this hat so much."  
"Because-it's-my-favorite-hat," she huffed. Yuki, hearing the commotion, snatched the hat from Kyo and placed it on Miya's head.  
"What the hell are you doing, ya damn rat!"  
"Giving Miya her hat back, stupid cat. What you were doing was idiotic."  
"You would know a lot about being idiotic!"  
"This coming from the cat who forgot where his room was."  
"I think I'll put my hat in the dresser." Miya still heard the shouting on the way up.

Her hat snuggled away, Miya walked downstairs. An occasional PING resounded throughout the house. She'd have to remind Shigure to get the roof patched. Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Miya." Shigure came toward her.  
"Hey, man. Oh! I remembered I have to give you my rent for this month."  
"That's okay. You don't have to give to me ri-i-i!"

He didn't see the puddle in the middle of the hall. His eyes went wide. He lurched forward. Miya caught him instantly, instinctively. They tumbled to the wooden floor. POOF! Neither moved. Miya's shoulder pulsed when she pushed herself up. Grabbing her shoulder, she winced as more pain slivered around it. Forget that. What about Shigure?

"Shigure! Are you...all...right?"

Shigure wasn't there anymore. Miya covered her mouth. How could this be possible? Who once used to be Shigure is now a...black dog? He was right there, wasn't he! She caught him, his body, not a dog! The dog shook his head and sat down, looking at Miya.

"Miya..." it spoke.

_Oh, my God. It talked! With Shigure's voice? Is that really him?_

"Shigure?"  
"Yes. It's me, in the flesh. Well, sort of."  
"But how is this possible?" She scooted closer.  
"It's the Sohma curse. You see, when we are under a great deal of stress or when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we change into the animals of the Chinese zodiac."  
"We? Who can change too?"  
"Yuki turns into the rat and Kyo is the cat."  
"No wonder they fight a lot."  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
"No, I was just surprised. Does Tohru know?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me when I first moved in?"  
"We were afraid of how you'd react."  
"I think it's great." Miya stroked his fur. He whined.

A strange revelation, it was, that a family was burdened with this curse. These things existed only in fairy tales, but Shigure was living proof that it was 100 real. She wondered if anyone else outside the family knew about this beside Tohru and herself. Still, Miya was not bothered by it, and if Tohru accepted them for who they were, then she could too. His tail wagged as she stroked his shiny, black fur. POOF!

"Whoa!" She shut her eyes, the image fresh in her mind. Oh, boy.  
"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that the time we change back varies each time. You can look now, you know." He was dressed in his dark-green haori.  
"Shigure?"  
"Yes?"  
"Nice...abs." She smirked.

Miya left him blushing so bad, he transformed again. Shigure had the title of pervert around the house and it surprised Miya that he changed from one minor comment. Seeing him didn't bother her either. Miya popped her cherry last year after the Senior Prom to a boy she liked since 9th grade. Stupid, she knew, but, damn it, this was her crush. And so she saw everything. Men were men and Shigure, well...he ate his vegetables. She snatched her keys off the table and made her way to Ato Hana Yume.

"I knew she would fine out soon. It was only a matter of time."  
"When do you want me to bring her in?"  
"When she comes back to Shigure's house. He's informed me she went to work not so long ago."  
"Of course, Akito." Hatori exited.

Akito lied on the floor, spring breezes from the open screen door licking him. A single ray of light warmed his frail hand. The white bird came back. It always did. Unlike his family, who came on his order, not of free will. How it was supposed to be. In truth, Akito was excited to meet the new addition to his happy family. Hopefully, being an airhead didn't run in her genes as it did Tohru Honda's. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _the meeting will go wonderfully._

"What did you do that for? Are you insane!"  
"Aw! You're so adorable, Kyo!"  
"Quit hugging me! I'll scratch your eyes out!"

Shigure broke out laughing at the sight before him. Upon coming home, Miya decided to see what Kyo and Yuki looked like transformed. Yuki didn't mind and he changed into a small, gray rat. His purple eyes were the feature that stayed the same. A POOF and a slight haze later, Yuki changed back and currently helped Tohru study for an English midterm. Kyo, on the other hand, didn't take it so well. His orange fur matched his temper he was soon in and his hair color. His threats of death fell upon Miya's praises of how adorable he was. Eventually, Miya let him go after he promised her he'd destroy her precious striped hat. A sound reached her ears. A firm, rapping knock at the door. She'd never thought at that moment her life would change. Miya heard Shigure greet the guest and heard him mention her name. Exiting the kitchen, Miya took in the man standing before her. His raven hair hung over his left eye. His business suit, spotless. No trace of a smile adorned his professional demeanor.

"Hello. You must be Miya Horugaka. I'm Hatori Sohma."  
"Nice to meet you, Hatori."  
"Well, Miss Horugaka, I'll get right to the point. The head of the family wishes to meet you."  
"Akito?"  
"Yes. He's insisted that I bring you over to the main house as soon as possible."  
"B-but-"  
"It's all right, Miya. I'll come with you to keep you company," Shigure said.  
"She has to meet him alone though."  
"Okay. Give me a second to get my shoes on," Miya said.  
"I can't help but get the feeling Akito has something else in store for her," Shigure wondered.  
"We can't go against him even if he did."  
"Hmm."

He'd gotten the word. She was coming. Just entered the main house, in fact. He sat against a wooden pillar, watching the sun begin to set; rays of orange, purple, and pink splashed together like a newly-formed abstract painting. Akito hated it. He preferred day or night. No in-between. Their footsteps flowed into the room, encircling him and signaling their approach. Shigure was the first to enter, then Hatori, and finally her. Ebony hair reached just below her shoulders, her eyes were Mediterranean blue, her clothes...like a common street whore. Her black boots silenced as she walked toward him; her belt chain and bracelets jingled as she knelt before him. Not much to look at.

"Hatori, Shigure. You can go." They looked at each other. "I want to speak to her alone."  
"We'll be outside if you need us," Hatori stated.

Miya silently pleaded with them to stay. This Akito guy gave her the creeps. He was so pale, you'd think he'd never seen the sun in his whole life. But then again, this entire place creeped her out. When she arrived, not a sound of civilization was heard. The main house was huge and it seemed desolate. As soon as she saw this guy, the chills greeted her. He sat on a wooden bench, leaning on a wooden column. Next to him was a small flower on a gold plate filled with water. His teal eyes held no kindness as he looked her up and down. Miya wouldn't allow him to scare her.

"What is your name?"  
"Miya Horugaka."  
"I'm sure you know who I am by now."  
"You're Akito Sohma, the head of your family."  
"Tell me, do you like living at Shigure's for the short time that you have?"  
"I love it," she smiled. Anger flashed across his eyes for a mere moment. Miya didn't notice.  
"Is that _so?_"  
"Yes, I've grown quite fond of all of them. Shigure, Tohru, and the guys have been wonderful to me."  
"Have they? It has also come to my attention that you know of our...little secret."  
"Uhh...yeah. At first, I was a bit surprised, but afterwards, I was comfortable with it." Akito stood up from his rapidly uncomforting position against the pillar. .  
"Comfortable? With those freaks?"  
"They're not freaks. How can you call your own family that?"  
"Because that's what they are, every single one of them. Especially that cat! He doesn't belong in this family...and neither do you! Your inferior mind can't comprehend the inner workings of this family."  
"Inferior?" Miya stood up as well, seething. Her hands balled into shaking fists.  
"You're nothing to us! Just a runaway who Shigure took pity on! No one wants you! I won't allow you to live there!"  
"Listen here, jerk! I'm not inferior to anyone, least of all you! And since I'm not part of this family, like you said, I don't need your fucking permission to stay there! Go shove it up your ass, bastard!"

Akito's hand twitched and knocked the flower off the plate, crashing bits and pieces on the floor. Suddenly he reached out to grab her. Hatori clutched one arm while Shigure grasped the other.

"Let me go!"  
"Akito, calm down!" Shigure yelled.  
"I have him, Shigure."

Hatori and Shigure heard the commotion and ran in to see Akito about to grab Miya. They didn't want anything bad to happen to her like Kana and Tohru. Shigure put his hand lightly on Miya's shoulder. She smacked it away and ran out. He ran after her. Huffing, Akito freed himself from Hatori and lied down on the porch. Hatori smoothed his hair back in an effort to calm himself. It had been hectic and he agreed with Miya, to a certain point. Akito didn't seem disturbed at all. He acted as if nothing had transpired between him and Miya. Knowing Akito would like to be alone, Hatori walked out, leaving him to his thoughts.

_She's certainly different from that Honda girl. More spirited. Fiery even. But it is a shame she won't see Shigure and the boys anymore. After all, we can't have anyone finding out about the Sohma curse, can we?_

Miya sat stunned in Tohru's bedroom. To think that Akito can be so cruel. She thought he was bad enough, but now learning this. She knew from the moment she walked in that he wasn't friendly, even though he appeared to be. Upon coming home, she trudged straight to her room. What she wouldn't do to give Akito a punch in his face. Asshole. Shigure tapped on the door and she said he could enter. He talked to her, told her "you have the right to know," and spent the rest of the night doing so.

Miya learned all about Akito. Everything. What he did to Kana, how Hatori's eye was injured, what happened with Tohru when she went to see him, memory erasing, everything about them. There was no point in keeping it from her. The rage built inside Miya, disgusted by his treatment of his own family like he didn't want anyone to leave him. She learned of Tohru's treatment toward him. Only Tohru could be that kind to someone as evil as him.

"What you said back there, about not needing his permission, I think-"  
"I don't need it. I'm 18. I can live wherever I want, and I'm glad I met someone as generous as you to invite me to stay. And I know what you're thinking. You shouldn't worry. I'm not the type to spill secrets about people I care for. I have to tell you something too."

Miya was 18, a high school dropout, and someone who had many bad memories. Four years ago, her little sister died in a car accident. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and rammed into the car. Her mother, Min, was spared, but grew worse with each passing day. For many nights, her mother's sobbing lulled Miya to sleep. She blamed herself for Kari's death, screaming that she was the one who should've died. Miya and her father, Ruharo, were concerned for her and they helped her in any way they could, but there was nothing they could do. Her mother shot herself in Kari's bedroom two months later. She held a picture of Kari in her hands. What was written on the back stayed with Miya ever since:

_I'll be with you soon, my little angel._

Miya remembered throwing a single lily, her mother's favorite flower, on top of the casket. That was the day her father started the prescriptions and the daily meetings with Jack Daniels.

_You're my whole world,_ he would say. _My whole world._

At any time of the day, he'd be drunk. He lost his job and stayed home more often. That's when Miya dropped out. The bills needed to be paid and food had to be brought to the table. They argued most of the time. One day, Ruharo snapped. Dragging Miya from her bedroom, he threw her onto the couch and whipped her with his belt. Her back was sore for a week. When he was really smashed, the beatings were worse. Belts, glass bottles, razor blades, hands, anything that could make a mark would be brought down on her.

_No, daddy! Please, daddy, it hurts! No! Stop!_

The scars were still noticeable. In her room, Ruharo flopped on top of her, lungs giving out what little breath she had left. His breath reeked of alcohol. The glass bottle clunked on the side table.

_You're my whole world,_ he slurred.

He planted kisses along her neck. His finger traced her lips, chin, and chest. Miya couldn't push his weight off her no matter how hard she tried. His kisses switched to her chest. The glass bottle shone under the lamplight. Miya gripped the neck of it and broke it on her father's head. He slumped on her, the weight increasing. It took about an hour for her get out from under Ruharo. Miya stuffed whatever she could into a green backpack. She ran out into a raging storm.

That was two weeks ago. Shigure listened with a solemn expression. After she finished, he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. If that never happened, I wouldn't have met you guys. Don't tell the others though. I don't want them to worry."  
"You have my word."

Shigure patted her head, gave her one of his infamous grins, and left the room. The clock on the wall read 8:34 p.m. This early and she was tired already. Miya changed into light pajamas and snuggled herself to sleep.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to take you back to the main house. Akito wishes to have one final word with you."  
"You can forget it, Hatori! I'm not going back to that place and that-"  
"I'm sorry, but it's what you and I have to do. Get dressed and we'll be on our way." He said no more of the matter.

Grumbling, Miya dressed in a red tank top, black pants, worn boots, and left with Hatori. The main house looked like it did yesterday, lifeless and still. No one was detected in the corridors or rooms. They trailed the same path to the room where Akito and Miya unpleasantly met. They entered the barren room. Akito was nowhere in sight.

"So where is he? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

Hatori pointed to the open screen doors. Outside, the day was cloudy and muggy. Miya thought it had added to the gloominess of the place. She saw him leaning back on the door, preoccupied in his own thought, she guessed. Akito's gaze snapped to hers when he felt a presence near him. The sight of her made his blood boil. How impertinent she was yesterday disobeying him. She needed to learn respect for him. He waited for her to say something, to apologize for her behavior. She didn't. He'd let it slide...for the moment.

"Hello again, Miya."  
"What do you want?"  
"Is that any way to greet someone?"  
"That's the way to greet someone you don't like. Now why did you want to see me? You couldn't have missed me that much already," she smirked. Akito pushed his body up and faced Miya.  
"Straight to the point. You're not to live with Shigure anymore."  
"You heard me yesterday, pal. I don't need-"  
"You're to live here with me in the main house."

The hinges on Miya's jaw loosened. Live? With Akito? In the main house? Away from Shigure, Kyo, Yuki...Tohru? She took a couple of steps backward. Akito watched her like a hawk. Her reaction was expected. Miya's head swayed side to side rapidly.

"No, no, no, no, no! No fucking way!" Akito narrowed his eyes.  
"You will."  
"Screw you! I'm outta here!" His hand shot out to her arm, tightening his grip.  
"If you leave, I will call the police. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are, _wracked_ with worry."  
"You asshole," she whispered.  
"This arrangement is to make sure you won't say a word to anyone about us. The instant you say one word, I'll have Hatori erase your memory and hand you over to the police. And by the look on your face, I can tell you don't want to go back home. I wonder why. Hatori will take you back to Shigure's so you can get your things."

Without a single utter, she silently packed her clothes and belongings. Nobody was home when she came in. Thank God. She looked around the room once last time before closing the door. It had been a short time and yet she was attached to them. Kyo's and Yuki's constant fighting, Tohru's delicious cooking, and Shigure's singing. She shook her head, smiling, at that last thought.

Akito led her through twisting halls until he stopped at a particular door. Sliding it open, they stepped through.

"This will be your room from now on. Do with it what you like. In here, when you want to go somewhere or do something, you have to ask _me_ first. Is that clear?"  
"Yeah." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I get it."  
"Good."

Miya stood in the center of the room taking in everything. With a sigh, she dropped the backpack and flopped down on the bed. This was her new place and she had to get used to it, especially a pale, cruel creep who made her skin crawl. This could take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Fragrant aromas overwhelmed Miya as she placed violets with peacock feathers. She slid the blue vase away from her, grabbed a Tuscan case, and started working on the next flower arrangement. Tsuki stood a few feet away, spraying the flowers with a special water formula. This type of work relaxed her and made her feel useful. No one would think she knew lilies from roses by looking at her, with her black jeans and wife-beater, but she knew all about flowers and gardening from her mother. When she was little, she would help her mother plant flowers and herb gardens by the kitchen window. It was a special activity between them, before her untimely demise.

A vase in each arm, she walked over to a counter that held numerous other arrangements and gently put them down away from the edge. A bell ring caught her attention.

"Welcome to Hana no Yumi. How may I help…you?" Nobody could miss that smug smirk. "What are you doing here, Akito?"

"I just wanted to buy some flowers. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. I can't imagine you coming all this way just to buy flowers. How did you get here and what do you want?"

"Miya, you blockhead! Be courteous to our customers!" Tsuki yelled from half-way across the store.

"But-"

"No buts!" She continued spraying the flowers.

"How may I help you, _sir_?" A low chuckle on his part.

"My room has been gloomy as of late and I wanted some flowers to brighten it up."

"You have that orchid on that gold plate, don't you?"

"Yes, but I want something brighter and more colorful. I want to put it with the orchid."

"I know where you can put them, you no-good damn-"

"Ahem." Miya looked over to Tsuki. She tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. Miya sighed.

"Follow me. I think sunflowers and hyacinths might do the trick."

She led Akito toward the back shelves displaying pots of sunflowers and hyacinths. All the aromas were getting to Akito. He kept rubbing his nose and glaring at the flowers as he passed them. He looked so obscure. His dark clothing contrasted the bright, various velvet petals.

"Here we are. Do you know how many you want?"

"Miya, I'm going on my lunch break! Watch over the shop!" Tsuki waddled out of the shop.

"So how many? Akito?" She flicked a couple of petals. His hair shrouded his eyes.

"You forgot." He raised his head up.

"What?"

"You forgot to tell me."

"Tell you what?" He walked up to her.

"Whenever you leave, wherever you go, it has to be brought to my attention. If I don't want you going somewhere, you won't go. Is that clear?" Miya turned back to the flowers.

"I don't think you remember me telling you that you don't own me. I will do as I please." Akito leaned toward her ear and whispered:

"We'll see about that."

"Akito." Miya and Akito turned around to see Hatori walking towards them.

"Hello, Hatori."

"Good afternoon, Miya. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave. Akito has an appointment with me soon."

"It makes me want to cry, the way you care about me so much, Hatori. We'll finish this later." With one last grunt, he walked to Hatori and they both left the shop.

Four hours later, Miya exited the shop and walked "home." Thoughts about her new house filled her head. Earlier, she spent most of the day trying to memorize the layout of the main house. It would take more hours trying to remember the enormous estate. Miya was able to remember where the kitchen, living room, and, of course, Akito's bedroom were located. Tonight, she would look in the other rooms, or at least talk to someone who knew which rooms were which.

Miya flopped down face first on the bed and let the covers underneath sooth her aching legs. The past two days had been tiresome. She spent the first day arranging the room to how she wanted it to look. The walls were a dark purple while her bed was four-post and black-iron with white sheets. She had a black desk next to the bed and a black dresser across from them. An oval mirror hung above the dresser. Pictures hung on all the walls, including a red Japanese fan. Today consisted of plain work at the shop and then walking home. Not having a car was a problem. She'd have to talk to Shigure or Hatori about that. Her stomach rumbled. Sighing, Miya got up and walked out of her room…only to fall flat on the floor.

"Ow." She rubbed the side of her sore behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" a high voice said.

Miya looked up to see a blonde boy over her. He looked so young and almost like a girl. He held out his hand to her and she gladly grabbed it.

"I'm sorry about that!"

"It's fine. I'm not hurt."

"Are you sure?" his concerned voice said. Miya giggled. He was just too cute for words.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"I'm Momiji."

"Nice to meet you, Momiji. I'm Miya."

"You're Miya! Tohru told me all about you. I'm so glad you're staying here at the main house. And guess what? I'm a zodiac member too!"

"You are? Really?"

"Yup! Can you guess which one I am?"

"Uh, not really."

"That's okay. You'll know soon." Miya's stomach rumbled again. Her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"You're hungry. Follow me. We'll eat together." He grabbed her hand and hauled off to the kitchen.

It was a mystery to Miya how Momiji could be so hyper. They zipped past rooms to the kitchen, Momiji humming the whole way. Once there, he let go of her hand and pushed her down onto the floor.

"Stay here. I want to make you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't be silly. I want to! I want to do this for my new friend." He smiled and ran into the kitchen.

Miya laughed at how happy he was just making something for a friend. She rested her arms on the pine table. For once, she didn't feel weird being there. Momiji was the first member of the household that she met and he was a hell of a lot different than Akito and Hatori. He reminded Miya of Shigure and his care-free attitude. He made the main house brighter and Miya was thankful for that. She rested her head on her arms while she waited for Momiji. She didn't even notice Momiji standing in front of her with a plate in his hands or the figure entering the room.

"Hello, Hatsuharu!" Quickly, Miya raised her head. She almost wanted to laugh. His white hair somehow made him look younger than he looked. He had ear piercings, wore black, and leaned against the wall.

"Momiji, who is that?" he asked.

"Oh! That's-"

"I'm Miya," she interrupted. "The new member of the household."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miya." He bowed.

"Likewise." She did the same.

"Oh, yeah. Here's your food." Momiji set the plate down in front of her. The steaming rice and chicken filled her nose. "It's leftovers from yesterday. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." She picked up the chopsticks and dug in. "Mmm. It's very good. Thank you, Momiji." His smile could go well past his ears.

"He offered to make you something?" Miya nodded. "Momiji has always been the type to want to please."

"I noticed."

"You're the hot topic of the family, you know. Everyone wants to know what an outsider is doing here in the first place and if she knows about us."

"I do."

"Good."

"Hey, Miya. Can you guess which zodiac animal Hatsuharu is?" Momiji asked. She shook her head. How was anyone supposed to figure it out just by looking at both of them?

"That stinks. Oh, well! You'll find out later." Miya stuffed the last piece of chicken into her mouth and pushed the plate away.

"I'm full. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go to Shigure's house?"

"Yay! That'll be so much fun. I haven't seen Tohru or Yuki in so long. Oh, wait. We have to ask Akito before we go."

"I'm not. I don't need his permission." She got up. "Hatsuharu?"

"Why not? I miss Yuki, anyway."

"But you guys-"

"I'll take the blame, Momiji. Now let's go."

Meanwhile, the gang was eating dinner. Yuki and Tohru were talking while Kyo pretended not to listen and Shigure sometimes joined in. A loud knock interrupted them.

"Who could that be?" Tohru said, getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tohru!" she heard before feeling two arms wrap around her and hearing a boom.

"Momiji," Hatsuharu said. "Stop attacking her with your hugs."

Hatsuharu and Miya stepped into the house. The slight haze cleared. A yellow bunny was resting in Tohru's arms, gladly rubbing his head against her.

"Momiji, you're a bunny! That's so cute!" Miya exclaimed. She walked up to him and patted his head. "It fits you." Tohru smiled.

"We decided to come and visit. Where is everyone?" Hatsuharu asked.

"They're in the living room. We just sat down to eat. Won't you join us?"

"Sure," Miya said.

They followed Tohru into the dining room.

"Look who's here, everyone!"

"Hello, Momiji. Hatsuharu. Miya," Shigure said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyo asked, obviously not pleased.

"We came to visit," Miya said. She sat down next to Kyo while Hatsuharu sat at the other end of the table and Momiji was still in Tohru's arms.

"I'll go get some plates for you," Tohru stated.

"That's okay, Tohru. I won't be eating," Miya claimed.

"Neither will I," Hatsuharu agreed. She nodded and sat back down.

All of them talked and laughed for the rest of the night. Momiji eventually changed back and Hatsuharu stayed close to Yuki. This was where Miya felt most comfortable, where she could be herself and feel at home.

Momiji, Miya, and Hatsuharu went home at around nine. She bid them goodnight before entering her room, to which she got a nice surprise.

"Akito." He looked up. His haori hung loosely around his small frame. "Nice to see you…in my room. Why are you in my room?" He got up.

"Follow me. I want to talk to you."

They walked the familiar path to his room, except he didn't stop there. He walked past it until he came to another door. Opening it, Miya was hit with a gust of air. Akito walked outside into the garden he stared out at for so many days. Not a cloud covered the shining sky. Stars winked while the moon cast a serene glow on everything it touched. He stopped beside a patch of iris.

"Where were you tonight? I tried to find you."

"Shigure's, with Momiji and Hatsuharu. We wanted to say hello."

"That's _sweet_. Making sure they're all right without you. I'm touched"

"I'm glad."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"It didn't cross my mind at the time. I don't have to tell you where I go all the time. And I'm not having another fight with you about that."

"I tell you for your own good, Miya." He stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, right. You're a control freak. You control the lives of others because you can't, or couldn't control your own. That's why you want everyone to obey you."

Hints of red tinted his pale face. Miya knew she hit a soft spot, his vulnerable spot. Miya knew from the guys that Akito hated being reminded of his own curse. The color fled as soon as it had come. Instead, Akito smiled.

"That attitude of yours, so fiery. I can't wait until the day that it stops helping you. Until that day, I'll just have to put with it."

She backed away from him in a second and looked at him like she did on that first day.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's up. You hate my 'attitude.' Now all of a sudden, you're being nice? What are you up to?"

"Nothing at all. I decided to stop wasting my time arguing with you and see if you're worth getting to know now that you are living here."

"I still think you're up to something and I'll find out what it is sooner or later."

"In the meantime, we're taking a little trip tomorrow." Akito started walking toward the door. Miya turned around.

"Trip? What trip?"

"You'll have to wait and see." With one last smirk, he entered the house.

In his room, Akito could see Miya from the window, still in the garden walking around. It's only right that she should suspect him after that charade. She's no fool. He knew that. He had to be smart…or cruel. Either way, it had to work. He got up and settled into bed. Akito hoped for pleasant dreams filled with her tears and whimpers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hatori took Miya's suitcase from her and gently placed it with the other luggage. He closed the limo trunk and reached into his vest pockets for his cigarettes. He lit one, taking a slow drag and letting the poisonous smoke fill every part of his lungs. Cigarettes were cancer sticks, he knew this, but they calmed him down when he needed it.

He observed the two talking bodies a few feet away. For some reason, Akito took it upon himself to invite Shigure along. Probably to keep him company, he figured. Hatori threw his cigarette on the ground and extinguished it. All three were waiting for Akito to emerge with his bags so they could get moving.

"Damn it! Where is he? It's bad enough I have to go on this trip, but making us all wait for his royal ass is getting on my nerves!" Miya resumed her pacing, clearly annoyed.  
"He'll be here soon. You know, I've been to the lake house before. It's very relaxing, and you look like you need it."  
"Not funny."  
"Besides," he got closer to her, "It's a big lake house and we'll be all by ourselves." A perverted glint shone in his eyes.  
"Hatsuharu's right. You should be locked up." Shigure grinned like always.

Tired of waiting, Hatori began to walk toward Sohma house to see what was taking Akito so long. Well, speak of the devil. Akito came out dressed in his usual black attire. He wasn't carrying his bags. Hatori passed him, not needing to be told where his bags were, which were right next to the door. Miya wasn't amused.

_Too high and mighty to carry his own crap? Prick._

"Perfect day to go to the lake house, isn't it, Miya?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't sound too excited."  
"Whoo-hoo." Miya waved a finger around carelessly.  
"I'm sure she's just tired," Shigure interrupted, seeing the look in Akito's eyes and before the two went at it again.

Hatori returned with Akito's bags and placed them with the rest. After he closed the trunk, Shigure, Miya, and Akito made their way to the black car while Hatori started it. Shigure opened the door to the back seat when a tight grip on his wrist stopped him from going in and caused him to look up. Akito nodded his head toward the passenger door. Shigure had done as instructed. Miya didn't pay any attention to either of them. She just wanted to get this trip over with as soon as possible. She settled into the plush, leather seats, along with Akito and Hatori drove off toward the beginning of, what Miya hoped would be, a calm trip to the lake house.

For an hour, only the sound of gravel hitting the tires penetrated the silence Miya had grown accustomed to. Akito wasn't the easiest person to start a conversation with, but she felt matters would worsen if she talked to only Shigure and Hatori. She glanced at Akito. He kept his head locked to the window the entire ride, as did she. Miya watched as the tall buildings of Tokyo changed to trees that could match the height of those buildings. The rumble of the car lowered until a low drone was heard and then silence. Hatori got out first, followed by Akito, Shigure, and lastly, Miya. 

She stared at the two-story building in front of her. Painted in white, the lake house had a window that looked out into a porch and a balcony overhead. A white-tiled roof pointed to the sky. It was in perfect condition. Shigure smiled at her and the four walked up the set of small of stairs. Hatori opened the wooden door. The gust of air that hit them carried with it the scent of lemony Pine-sol.

_Someone must have cleaned the place for us before we arrived._

Akito didn't waste anytime in heading down the long hallway in front of them. He entered the room at the end and slammed the door shut. Miya looked at Hatori and shrugged. Akito wanted his arrogant solitude just like at the main house. Miya surveyed the inside. The light reflected on the beige wall and on a small space between the window and a staircase. Two blue armchairs were directed toward each other while a glass table rested between them. On the other side of the room, a small round table sat in front of two potted plants. Above them was a rectangular mirror. Other than that, there was the hallway which consisted of three doors on either side and the one at the end.

"I'll go get the bags," Hatori said, stepping out.  
"I'll help you. Miya, you should pick a bedroom. It doesn't matter to us which one," Shigure said as he followed Hatori. Miya watched a bit longer before turning to the six doors.

She closed her eyes for a mere second before opening her eyes. They landed on the middle door on the left side. Walking quickly, Miya opened the door and stepped into the room. Clean, simple, and bright were the words that came to mind. White walls were adorned with some frames. A window was covered by some blue shades while a bed with blue sheets rested below it. Two night stands stood on either side of the bed and an open, bare closet beside the left one. A wide dresser was pushed up against the wall near Miya. A small TV stood on top. Miya saw a wooden door on the right wall which was probably a small bathroom.

A sound erupted behind Miya. She quickly whirled around. There stood Hatori with her bags.

"Thanks." She took them from him and set them down on the bed. "How long are we staying here?"  
"About two to three days." Shee nodded and Hatori left her to herself. Miya took this chance to explore the second floor.

Who wouldn't love this? Miya smiled at her surroundings.

_Just like Shigure's house._

The stairs led to a small space with a sliding door. It opened up into a kitchen that somehow resembled the one Shigure had. On the right side was another sliding door. Opening it, Miya figured that this room had to be the living room. A large window on the left looked out into the lake and a door on the right led to the balcony. Miya plopped down on a large blue couch that rested adjacent to the window.

_I think blue is a recurring color in this house._

Voices coming from the kitchen shook her from her thought. The kitchen door flew open to reveal a grinning Shigure and a stoic Hatori.

"So how do you like it, Miya?" Shigure asked.  
"It's cool. Relaxing, for sure. I still have yet to see the outside."  
"Why don't we go out now? We'll have drinks too."  
"Okay."

Miya got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Once outside, Miya gasped. Beautiful described the view from the balcony. Trees all around for miles and miles and the lake glistened in perfect brilliance under the sun.

"It's beautiful."  
"It's okay," Hatori said, coming up behind her.  
"I can see why Tohru likes this place. It's so peaceful."  
"She told you?"  
"Yeah, when you, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and her came for Golden Week. I believe Ayame was also present at the time." Hatori smiled at the memory.  
"Here we are! Some nice, hot tea." Shigure's singing voice rang out as he carried a tray with three cups.

Miya grabbed one while Hatori took the other. It was only then she noticed the table next to them. She sat down, Shigure next to her and Hatori across. The three drank their tea in comfortable silence. It seemed that the tiniest word would break the beauty of nature that surrounded them...or someone that could darken it. Like the person who walked onto the balcony.

"Hello Akito." Shigure smiled at him.

_Damn. He's up._

Miya kept drinking her tea as if he wasn't even there. Shigure and Hatori started a conversation about Tohru and the boys while Akito parked himself near the edge of the balcony. Miya finished her drink and dropped it in the sink. After that, she laid back down on the couch, slinging her arm across her eyes. Being in a car for over an hour and not having anything to do would have a toll on anybody. Her eyes drooped and her breathing became a little steadier. Maybe a nap would do her some good, if it wasn't for the door slamming and the footsteps that prevented her from sleeping. Miya opened her eyes to see Akito walk past her. They guy had been acting weird all day, weird for Miya, at least. He hadn't once said anything to her since they arrived.

_Thank the lord for that,_ Miya thought as her eyes drooped again and sleep washed over her.

"Miya. Miya." A faint voice rattled her from the sleep she was consumed in. Gentle hands shook Miya as her eyes slowly drifted open. A blurry figure turned into Hatori looking down at her.  
"What time is it?" she said, her voice still sleep-ridden.  
"Nearly eight. Dinner's ready."  
"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." She hoisted herself off the couch and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go down to the lake for a swim."  
"Okay. The food will be on top of the stove if you want any."  
"Thanks, Hatori." She smiled at him and strolled downstairs to her room.

Miya walked out of her bathroom dressed her favorite bathing suit, a two-piece white bikini with red and black polka dots. She threw her clothes on top of ther suitcase, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and made the long trudge down to lake. By the time she got there, the stars were already out, twinkling their hellos to her. Miya set her towel down on a nearby rock and dipped her foot in the lake.

"Not so bad," she mumbled to herself. She stepped in and screamed. Water splashed around her as she landed her bum. "Damn it." The dirt wasn't as firm as she first thought. "Oh well, since I'm already in..."

She held her breath and ducked underwater. Pushing off from the dirt, Miya paddled out further. She spent quite a while just swimming around the lake and enjoying the night. Once in a while, the trees rustled as a light wind blew in between them.

Miya swam to the edge to catch her breath. She had swum a couple laps in the lake, staying near the lake house. She slowed down her breathing to the point where she wasn't almost breathing. Her tingling senses wouldn't let her. They warned her. Miya was aware of the growing uncertainty in her chest. Something was out there. Something...

She pretended not to notice, but wouldn't completely ignore it. Miya swam back out, alert to whatever it was and what it might do.

Eventually, Miya grew tired and swam back to the rock where her towel was. She wrapped it around herself and sat down. Her senses weren't on the high anymore, but they were still there. Another wind blew, throwing her hair away from her face. She wrapped the towel tighter around her. She sat for a few more minutes before standing up and heading back to the house.

"Holy shit!" Miya scrambled backwards.

The back of her foot slammed on the rock. She toppled backwards. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm, setting her on her feet.

"You should really be more careful," Akito said.  
"Yeah, thanks." She looked down at her foot. The back of it was lightly scraped.  
"What are you doing out here so late?"  
"If it wasn't so obvious, I would tell you," she said, still looking at her foot.

She felt his eyes staring a hole into her and it made her uneasy. She avoided his eyes for as long as she could until Miya couldn't stand it anymore. The staring contest began.

Miya tried her hardest not to let Akito's glaring eyes intimidate her. Apparently, this guy was a natural at intimidating others, but it had proved worthless to Miya, like on that first day. The corner of her lip tugged itself into a smirk, a small sign to Akito that she had no intention of letting him win, even if his eyes were hauntingly beautiful...

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! Oh, my god, I thought his eyes were beautiful. Oh shit..._

Miya shook her head and closed her eyes. A low chuckle brought her attention back.

"It seems I won, Miya."  
"Yeah, I guess...you did"  
"Something the matter?"  
"Just tired."

_GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!_

"I'm gonna head back."  
"You do that."

Akito's eyes followed her to the house until her form disappeared in the house. He then sat down on the rock she recently occupied. He couldn't get the look of surprise in her eyes out of his head, that moment where she obviously thought something that made her nervous. Perhaps it was about him, perhaps not. But Akito felt it was, making him smile. He knew she wasn't as tough as she made herself appear. His smile turned into his signature smirk.

_Perfect..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning!"

_Damn Shigure._

"And how are you doing this fine morning, Miya?"

_Great, until you spoke._

"Fine, Shigure," she said, somewhat annoyed. She rubbed her temples as she squatted down on the balcony bench.

"You okay, Miya?"

"Yeah, sorry if I sounded mean. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Just couldn't."

Miya couldn't tell Shigure the reason why she didn't get any sleep last night. Yesterday's thought lingered in her mind.

_His eyes were hauntingly beautiful…_

Over and over, it repeated and she couldn't make sense of it. Tossing and turning didn't help either until finally she let it go for what it was, a passing thought.

_That's it. A stupid thought at an extremely stupid moment. I won't let that ass think he's go me shaken up. Hell no._

And with that, Miya had a normal night's sleep. But still, the nagging at the back of her mind wouldn't let go.

"Ah, good morning, Hatori."

"Morning. Is Akito up yet?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"Okay. Morning, Miya."

"Hey."

"You don't look so good." He walked over to her. In an instant, she raised her hand.

"Ah. Don't start. I already had this talk with Shigure. Restless night. That's it."

"If you say so."

"I say so." He said nothing more.

'Now I can enjoy my food in peace.'

Ah, the smell of sizzling bacon, fresh chocolate chip pancakes, soy-sauced scrambled eggs, and fresh, hot coffee was enough to turn any bad morning around. Any girl who had ever stated that bacon was very bad for you needed to be shot on sight. The eggs melted perfectly in Miya's mouth. Exactly what she needed to forget about a certain young man on the first floor. Unfortunately, Hatori thought differently.

"Miya, could you please go and see if Akito's awake?" Miya almost dropped her fork.

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but if anything happens to me, it's all on your head."

Miya began the slow walk to Akito's room. She prayed Akito was asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Maybe he was in a good mood? Nah. That never happened. In fact, now that she thought about it, Miya had never seen Akito smile. The arrogant smirk, yes, but never a real, full smile to indicate he was truly happy. Miya thought of what Akito would look like if he smiled, and nearly ripped her seams laughing. That, along with Akito being _nice_, was next to impossible.

The beige door to his room came into sight. She knocked lightly, not sure if Akito could even hear that. Minutes passed before she knocked again. No answer. She grabbed the door and slowly slid it open.

His room was dark. The curtains were drawn, but the morning's light still seeped through and brightened it up. Surprisingly, it was clean. No clothes thrown about, everything little knick-and-knack in its perfect place. She stepped in further. Right under the window was Akito's sleeping form. His breathing, deep and steady, gave her the answer she needed. As she left, Miya glanced at the small dresser next to her. A piece of paper under a box caught her eye. She took one last look at Akito before walking up to the dresser. Curiosity never hurt anyone. She picked it up and turned it over. Her eyes widened.

A picture. Of Akito when he was younger. A carefree smile graced his face. He looked happy, but he wasn't alone. Beside him was a woman about thirty years old. Her smile looked strained. A pretender who wanted to look happy to whoever saw the picture. She looked at Akito. He didn't seem the type to leave personal item lying about for someone to find. Then again, she was in his room, without his permission, which he would be pissed about. She set the picture down the way it was and quietly left.

Akito sat up as soon as he heard the door shut. He had heard the knocks, but ignored them. Most of the time, it was Hatori coming to wake him up. He hadn't figured Miya was the one knocking. So he kept quiet, wanting to see what she would do. It surprised him that she didn't search his room. The notion had to have crossed her mind. He watched as she was walking out to leave when she looked to the dresser and walked over to it. She picked up something that surprised her. After a few more minutes of looking at it, she left. Akito hurried over to the dresser and picked up the same item. He glared at it. _Mother._ How that picture got there was beyond him. He hated it, hated her. Akito ripped it into as many pieces as possible. He paced the room, his temper rapidly increasing with each passing second.

"He's not awake."

"Yes, I am." She swiveled around to see Akito standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Akito. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," he answered gruffly. He made his way over to the balcony. "Miya, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Uhh…I guess?"

Akito insisted on walking around the lake. The morning sun cast a bright glow on everything it touched, especially the lake. Its waters were as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. A few scattered clouds brought some shade from the harsh sun. Miya stayed a couple of feet behind Akito. Why did he ask her to walk with him if all he was going to do was keep his back to her?

_Maybe he saw me…_

She quickly shook that thought out of her head. If Akito saw her, he wouldn't wait until to say something. Would he? He stopped at the edge of the lake. The water barely touched him. Miya's head snapped up. Two robins flapped around a nest full of twittering babies. A small smile showed on her face. One of them flew over to Akito and landed on his finger. With his other finger, he stroked the chest of it.

"Birds like you a lot, don't they?" He then stuck his arm up and the robin flew back to its nest.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You ok, Akito?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" He swung around and fully faced her.

"Aw, worried?"

"Not really. Just curious."

"If you must know, I saw something today that I never want to see again." Miya's body tensed as those words left his mouth, but she kept her demeanor calm and carefree.

"Oh? What?"

"I found a picture on my dresser of my mom and me when I was younger. I hate that picture, so much that I ripped it up five seconds later. I don't like leaving personal things of mine out for the world to see." He stepped towards her. "You know, I thought I heard someone come in my room this morning, but I figure it was a dream."

"Maybe."

"You know, I would _hate_ for anyone to see that picture, especially when they aren't supposed to be there in the first place." She nodded.

Akito stared at her the whole time he talked. He was far too angry to let what she did pass. No one in his family dared to do something like that. But she wasn't part of the family and not part of the curse. Still, he wouldn't hurt her. She needed to know that he knew about this morning. And he was pretty sure she did know. That's why she didn't yell at him or make a comment saying it wasn't her. She stood there taking it all in. Perhaps last night got to her. His heart raced when he remembered that certain look. One of the few, rare moments that Miya showed vulnerability. But for now, he'd let the matter slide. Akito started making his way back to the house, but not before stopping next to Miya.

"Don't worry, Miya. I don't think it's you so you have _nothing_ to worry about."

She'd done it. Miya had avoided Akito ever since the lake walk and even on the car ride home a day later. She spent the rest of the time with Shigure and his antics. Shigure had the amazing gift of cheering up people when they are down or, in her case, bored. Dealing with Akito wasn't at the top of her list. She shifted positions on her purple bean bag. Apparently, boredom was something that followed her around lately. She'd been sitting for the past hour staring at her ceiling. Finally, Miya was tired of doing absolutely nothing and decided a walk would be better than counting the clouds on the ceiling.

_This place is huge!_

Miya turned another corner of the main estate. For the past thirty minutes, her feet had taken her through new corridors and corners. Throughout her "journey," Miya discovered Hatori's bedroom, which consisted of Hatori firmly telling her to get out, and a door which led to a grand backyard. She didn't feel the need to check every single door that appeared. Soon the unfamiliar became familiar as Miya recognized some of the furniture when she turned yet another corner.

A faint sound caught her eyes. It sounded like someone yelling. She couldn't make out who it was. There it was again. What was that? CRACK! Miya sped up, running towards the sound. A big thud increased her panic. She stopped right outside a closed door. It didn't help that the hallway she was in had Akito's bedroom encased in its walls. Miya grabbed the door and slammed it open. Her eyes widened.

Yuki lay on the floor motionless. Akito stood above him, looking down at Yuki with a whip in his hand and a wicked smile on his face. Akito enjoyed this? This monstrous torture of his own blood? Miya's own blood boiled as she saw Akito raise the whip over his head. He brought in down again…but it didn't even touch Yuki.

Akito felt himself hit the floor and the whip leave his hand. He pushed himself off the floor and glared at the one person who fueled his anger more than anybody. If glares could kill, Miya would have dropped in an instant. She picked up Yuki by his arm, earning a groan from him. His bloody back revealed a torn shirt and numerous wounds.

"Are you all right?" she whispered to him. He nodded. She turned her attention back to Akito. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of him. "Go straight to Hatori." He nodded lightly and limped out of the room.

Miya's hands balled into fists. The hate in her eyes turned the room into ice. The tension between Akito and her reached an all-time high as Akito returned with a malicious glare of his own. She understood Yuki and how he felt because she had gone through it too. The torture and the pain instilled by a loved one, though Miya doubted Yuki ever loved Akito like family.

"You disgust me." Miya didn't disguise the evident loathing in her voice.

"Did I _upset_ you?"

"You're a monster."

"That's true. I'm a monster," he mocked her.

"How could you?"

"I can do with him whatever I please."

"Not anymore."

"What?" he said sharply.

"I'm tired of it. Of you and everything that happens to good people because of you. You'll never put a hand on anyone again! Not with me around!" This took Akito by surprise. Who was she to tell him what to do? The cunt.

"Do you really think they'll go against me! They _need_ me. You're a worthless bitch Shigure felt sorry for!" Twitch. "A dropout!" Twitch. "A rag doll for your poor, drunk father to throw around!"

She reeled her hand back…and punched Akito straight in his face. He stumbled back. He clutched his left eye. Her glare turned into a full on glower.

"Don't you ever say that again….or I'll kill you." He snarled. The nerve of that tramp! How dare she hit him! She'll pay for this. "In fact, maybe I should be the one who pities you, Akito."

"For what!"

"You were right. You didn't need to tell me, but I knew you knew that I was the one in your room. I saw that picture of you and your mother. I pity you because…not even your own mother loved you."

SMACK! Miya's head hit the ground with such an impact it left a small dent in the floor. Blood oozed from a large gash on her cheek. For someone who appeared so frail, Akito was strong. She didn't even care. She got up as though it wasn't even there. Years of torment made her numb to pain. Her anger didn't allow her to feel pain, only hate toward him. Her eyes bore into Akito's. His eyes held nothing but fury and insanity. In one swift motion, Akito gripped her neck and held her inches from him.

"You will never hit me again. Is that clear?"

"Fuck you." She scratched his arm so deeply, he dropped her. A sound of pain emitted from him. Little lines of blood emerged on his skin.

"You bitch!" He reached out to grab her again.

In a whir, Hatori and a servant appeared and held him back. He shouted for someone to come and help. A butler came in and helped restrain Akito while two other servants held Miya back. Hatori looked back and forth between the two. The contempt the two shared washed over him like a tidal wave. It was then he noticed the wounds on both of them. He couldn't believe it. He shouted at the servants to drag Miya out before another fight erupted. Yuki informed him on what happened to him and when Miya arrived. As soon as he was done tending to Yuki, Hatori hauled ass, bringing with him a servant. A foreboding feeling hung over him all the way to Akito's room.

Hatori removed the ice pack from Akito's left eye. The servants had gone back to their normal duties. He managed to calm Akito down enough to treat his wounds. He wanted to ask Akito exactly how the argument turned into a fight, but he knew he wouldn't receive an answer. After making sure his eye was all right, Hatori gave Akito his usual medication and left the infuriated young man to his thoughts.

Akito was beyond pissed. She didn't know him. Knew nothing of him and his past. That bitch crossed the line when she mentioned his whore of a mother. And she had the audacity to hurt him. He only wanted to vent his anger out. Miya didn't speak to him at all after their conversation at the lake. His anger grew to a point that if he didn't find a way to release it, he'll murder anyone in sight. And who better than Yuki? Until she came in and interrupted him. Suddenly, Akito chuckled, soon erupting into a fit of laughs. He immediately ceased laughing, a few chuckles escaping him. Who knew what the servants would say if they heard him laugh? But he'd never met anyone who had the guts to yell at him and hurt him at the same time. Everyone else followed his orders without complaint, but she…she never once listened to him. She went against everything he said and never cared. Akito laughed again. This was more fun than he first thought.

Miya wiped her cheek down once more and then placed a bandage over the cut. She drained the bloody water and exited the bathroom. Her clean body shivered as a blast of cold air circled her. She tiptoed over to the living room and slumped down on the wall. A couple of minutes later, another figure joined her on the ground. The figure grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face to him to examine the cut.

"Nasty cut."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Do you need to ask, Shigure? Hatori probably told you already." It was true. The doctor called Shigure earlier to tell him that Miya was staying over his house tonight and told him of the reason why.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the first one to ever hit him." Miya chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me and yes, it does."

Miya scooted her body in front of Shigure and laid back. Her head rested in his cross-legged lap. She took a hold of his hand and placed it on her head. A few seconds passed until Shigure got the message and began stroking her black hair. Her eyes locked onto his and neither could look away. She flashed him a smile and he did the same. Miya felt she was the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Shigure care about her well-being. Her eyes soon felt like a ton of bricks were hanging off them. They drooped closed and she snuggled further into Shigure's lap. He still hadn't stopped stroking her hair with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it true you punched Akito!" Kyo yelled, mere inches from Miya's face.

News of the fight wound its way through the ears of the entire Sohma family, including the servants. Well, mainly because the five involved told the others. And now, it seemed to reach the outskirts of the family.

"So?"

"Yup. It is." Kyo's jaw unhinged and almost hit the dining table. Tohru covered her mouth with her hands while Yuki kept his head down.

"…You are my hero." Miya laughed at him.

Yuki never said a word. They didn't know it was because of him that they got into a fight. And he felt ten times worse when Kyo seemed happy about it. Damn cat. While Kyo was punching the air with glee, Yuki silently got up and walked up the stairs to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Guilt weighed upon him like a ton of bricks. He absentmindedly touched his back. The scars didn't hurt anymore, but they still needed time to heal. It was like all the other times when he was younger. Used for Akito's amusement. All those times, he never said or did anything to stop him. He dealt with it just like everyone else who was hurt by him. Put up and shut up. And that was how it was for as long as he could remember.

Consumed in his thoughts, he failed to hear the sound of his door opening and closing. It wasn't until he felt a body sit next to him that he even knew someone was there, but then again, he already knew who it was.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Yuki, you can't lie to me. It's written all over your face." Miya crossed her legs on Yuki's bed and patiently waited for Yuki to speak.

"It's my fault."

"No. Don't even think that! It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. It was because of me that you and Akito got hurt. I went to his room when he called on me. And then...when he started to hurt me, you came in and rescued me. You were angry at him for what he did, I started it! It was because of me! It was my fault!"

"No, it's not." Miya hugged Yuki. His trembling made Miya feel worse for her actions. "You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Nothing. Akito's an ass. I'm an ass. That's why we got hurt. You mean everything to me, Yuki, like the brother I never had. Don't you think for one second that it's your fault for me and Akito's problems. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good, because then I'd get mad and you don't want me mad."

"Why?" Yuki chuckled. "What would you do?"

"I'd send Shigure after you."Miya left Yuki standing there in pure shock and wincing. Anything was better than having Shigure sent after you. Who knew what he would do...

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Neither Miya nor Akito spoke to each other. The gash on her cheek healed quite nicely. A faint line took the place of the previous scab. Because of the incident, Hatori asked her to take some time off so he could make sure she was fully okay. She spent her time hanging with the gang when they didn't have school and when she didn't have work. And when they weren't around, the only one left was Shigure.

They wasted days together just talking or if he was feeling a bit naughty, haggling Hatori was the next best thing. A day in Shigureland was a day not wasted. He recounted tales of the Madubachi Trio and such. Miya told him of embarrassing moments in school and things she used to do with her sister. They knew almost everything about each other. In that time, they were inseparable. Mainly because Shigure became a lazy ass and didn't write as much so they took walks to fill in the time .

"It's nice out here, despite the recent downpour we had," Miya commented.

"Yeah, it is." A bird twittered not too far from them. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Akito." Miya immediately stopped walking.

"What about him?"

"I keep wondering why you two hate each other so much."

"Because he is the most cruel, hateful person I have ever met."

"He has his reasons for being the way he is."

"There's no excuse for whipping someone. What he did to Yuki is unforgivable in my eyes."

"You think you're so different from him, Miya."

"I _am_ different from him."

She turned her back on Shigure and continued walking. Droplets of rain slowly rolled off the tips of limbs and landed on Miya as she strolled to the river that ran near the house. Shigure's footsteps resounded behind her.

As dark as the skies, the river curved and flowed through the rocky landscape. It rippled serenely in some areas and rushed violently in others. Miya crouched on her knees, making sure to keep her balance. Some time later, Shigure crept up and took his place next to her. She kept her gaze on the water, as well as he, but for different reasons. Miya didn't want to hear about Akito and why he did those things. Most of all, she didn't want to hear the similarities between them. It would mean that she was capable of such acts too...

Shigure waited until Miya was ready to listen. She _needed_ to listen. If she didn't, he would lose her and her, them. He didn't want that. She was important to them, part of the family. She needed to know.

"Did you know Akito has one parent? His mother, Ren?"

"No," Miya said flatly, clearly indicating she didn't want to know Akito's life story. Shigure ignored it.

"She, like your father, took out her problems on him for what happened to his father."

"That doesn't mean he's like me."

"Well, let's see. He's stubborn as hell. You're stubborn as hell. Whenever one of you gets mad, you use violence and take it out on something or someone. You both have had problems with your family, but Akito has a much larger plate to handle. He has to deal with the curse and his health so he's basically screwed, Miya. Because he's the family head, you don't know everything he has to deal with and I wish you would understand that!" Miya winced. She never heard Shigure shout. Ever.

"You're making it sound like that justifies all his actions."

"No. It doesn't justify it. I'm just worried about you. We don't want to lose you. You're a part of our family now, whether or not Akito would allow it." This brought a smile to Miya. "I'm simply asking you to make up with Akito so our relations aren't tense and Akito won't take out his frustrations on us or the staff. Please."

She agreed. On Shigure's behalf, and the others, Miya agreed to talk to Akito. She didn't promise anything, but she would...talk, or at least try to. She hoped Akito would do the same and not be himself for once. According to Hatori, it had taken some time to get the family head to agree to seeing her. And now here she was, standing outside his door, waiting to go in.

A million and one reasons screamed at her to forget him and to go back home. She kept her ground. All it took was Shigure's smiling face and those reasons disappeared into the recesses of her mind. He was right too. If she didn't make up with Akito, he was bound to something to make her life a living hell and she was somewhat sure it would include her _beloved_ father. She couldn't let that happen. If that bastard knew where she was, he'd try to get back into her life and say he was sorry, promising that it would never happen again. And for a while, the promises were kept. He acted like a father should act. He'd ask her how school was, they went to the movies occasionally, and sometimes he bought her a gift. Lying piece of shit. He would always go back on his promise and the beatings would start again. Every. Single. Time. What hurt worse was that...she believed him...

Taking a deep breath, Miya opened the door and quietly set foot in the all-too-familiar room. Chills spread throughout her body as she walked further in. The room never lost its dark aura, like that of its master. She scanned the room, her eyes catching something on the ground. A small dent was impacted onto the floor from the fight. She smirked. Her father always told her she was hard-headed. She gasped, quickly turning around. From the corner of her eye, she caught movement. It was then Miya noticed a doorway on the north side.

_Strange. That wasn't there before..._

She realized her feet were taking her toward the hidden room. The movement came from in there, but from what, she didn't know. This room was as dark as the other, the moonlight providing what little light could shine through the window, shining on someone. Miya immediately stiffened. _He_ was the movement.

Akito had heard her coming in. He waited until her back was turned to open the door to his actual bedroom. Yes. She was in his bedroom, the only one in the entire house to be hidden. Not much was in here but a mattress, a dresser, and a desk. He didn't like cluttered rooms. They made him feel trapped. Precisely why he had always preferred to be outside. Akito watched Miya as she looked around his room, making her _judgements_. Her eyes finally spotted him leaning on the window and she stopped immediately.

The tension built as the two stared the other down. Akito restrained himself from going over to Miya and beating the crap out of her. The nerve of her hitting him. He was pretty sure she felt the same. Miya averted her eyes to his desk on her left. Her fist balled up and let loose, balled up and let loose. A little practice that helped keep her own restraint on her actions. A butter knife could cut through the silence that enveloped them. Neither one wanted to start the conversation, a notion that was soon getting to Akito. A minute passed by. Then another. And then another. He was fed up. Why couldn't she just...?

"I'm waiting." Her blue eyes set upon his teal ones.

"For what?" she responded.

"An apology."

"I don't have anything to apologize for. _You_ should be the one to apologize."

"I won't do anything of the sort."

"Then I guess we are wasting our time," Miya said as she turned around.

"Wait!"

Akito couldn't believe himself. In fact, he was drop-dead shocked! He told her to wait. Of all things, to wait!...Why? That single solitary word. Why? He couldn't answer it, couldn't explain it. They avoided each other as best they could and when they were together, yelling would ensue. The fight was the tip of the iceberg. He'd convinced himself Miya was an insufferable, conniving whore who was trying to take his family away from him, if you could call those freaks family. And yet, here she was, trying to apologize like he was. He figured the mutt had something to do with Miya apologizing. Shigure never learned when to shut up. Akito had to say something quick. Her questioning stare begged to be answered.

"What?"

"..."

"Akito, what?"

"..."

"Forget it. Whatever."

"...I'm sorry." Miya nearly tripped over her own feet. Did Akito seriously just...?

"What did you-"

"You heard me! I'm not going to say again!"

Astounded. Akito, head of the Sohma family, apologized to _her._ The one who hurt many and never apologized for it had asked Miya's forgiveness. This was certainly a change in him. It must have taken all of Akito's will to say sorry.

"I'm sorry too."

With nothing to say, Akito bent his head a little to her, his way of acknowledging her apology, and tore his gaze away from Miya to the dark outside. But Miya found herself unable to leave. Any person in her position would have scrambled out the door as soon as he turned his head. But a question burned her mind, one she had wanted to ask since she first learned of Akito's true nature.

"Why do you do that?" His attention was peaked. Akito turned back to her.

"Do what?"

"Act like a complete jerk to everyone."

"That's none of your business."

"I understand it has to do with your mother, Ren" Immediately, Akito stood up, a familiar, angry look on his face. "Oh no. Not again. We just apologized and I'm not up for another round of fight night. Talk to me like you're a civil bastard for once."

"There's nothing to say," Akito said, trying his best to keep his cool. That name brought poison to his veins.

"Well, according to Shigure, she's like my dad."

"Hmph. I knew that mutt couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. And that whore doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I can tell now why we're somewhat alike. If your mother's anything like my father, then I sympathize because I know how it's feels like to be the punching bag or the speaker through which insults and curse words are shouted."

"You don't know _anything_ about me! And I don't want your pity!" Akito snapped, almost growling.

"You weren't gonna get it," Miya said calmly as she started walking to the doorway. "But you have my...understanding." His eyes widened. Her understanding?

Miya had barely heard it. Barely. She smiled to herself as she trudged through the vast estate.

_"...Thank you."_

Akito whispered it as quietly as he could when she left. So quiet that to hear it properly, Miya would've had to have her ear up to his mouth. Many questions bumped around in his head and they couldn't be answered. His thanks meant that they were on balanced terms. Not good because they weren't friends or acquaintances, but not bad either because they didn't fight. The lightest twitch of a smile lit up his face. At least he didn't feel so alone anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A simple black card sat untouched on the dining room table. Beautifully curved gold letters stared back at the hovering of faces above it. Such a simple thing brought different emotions to the surface. Should they just ignore it? One emotion shone through all the others. Confusion. Why was this card sent in the first place? Finally having enough of all this staring, Kyo slowly picked up the black card and read it aloud.

_Dear Family,_

_You are formally invited to a dinner held next Friday at 8 o'clock by Akito Sohma. Dress accordingly._

_P.S. To this extension of the family: The misses, Miya Horugaka and Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma, are welcome to attend._

"…Is he serious?" Miya asked.

"He must be. Akito has never been the type to beat around the bush about anything, as you well know," Shigure said.

"Why is he inviting us?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea, but we have no choice. We have to attend." Shigure took the card from Kyo and tucked it in his pocket.

"Wait. I'm still lost about something. Why in the hell would he invite Tohru and me?"

"Yes. It's strange that we would be included in this dinner," Tohru said.

"Maybe he's finally warming up to you two." Miya scoffed.

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly and Kyo will get laid."

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

"You never know, Miya. Ah! Alas!" Shigure put his hand on his chest. "Perhaps Akito has fallen secretly in love with one of you and this dinner is a charade for him to be closer to you. Maybe Tohru's tender, loving care will be enough to melt the iciness around his heart or Miya's rough nature brings out the animal lust in him and he ravages her until she screams out in pure ecstasy and can't walk anymo-" WHACK!

"Idiot. Doesn't he ever learn?" Miya lowered her reddening hand and Tohru hid her blushing face behind Yuki.

"No," Kyo replied, staring at the now-fallen Shigure twitching on the floor.

Next Friday came around sooner than anyone expected and before they knew it, Shigure and his three tenants were scrambling to get ready for Akito's dinner. His house had turned from clean and neat to unbearable mess. Tohru was the only one to be ready by the time the clock had hit seven. A sensible blue dress with a v-neck and a slight sleeve covered her tiny body while silver low-heeled shoes and a silver hand purse pulled her look together. She styled her hair half-up and half down.

Tohru's heels clicked as she came upon a bathroom door. Raising her hand, she knocked twice.

"Miya? Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, I promise!"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." She wondered why Mira was taking so long.

Once downstairs, Tohru went into the kitchen and made herself some green tea. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see Shigure just entering the kitchen.

"Shigure, why are you wearing that suit again?"

"Because, dear Tohru, I look extremely handsome in this particular suit. It looks even better from this side." Shigure turned slightly left, posed, and winked. Tohru giggled, amused at Shigure's normal antics. "Though, I must say, you look absolutely beautiful, Tohru. You know, if I was only a few years younger, I would-" WHACK!

"You sick bastard!" Kyo shouted.

"Why am I always getting hit?"

"Cuz you don't know when to quit!"

"Wow, Kyo! You look very handsome!" Tohru gushed. Kyo wore a black, somewhat loose work shirt with his normal khaki pants and dress shoes.

"Um…thanks. You look good, too…I guess."

"You're wearing _that_?" Yuki asked Kyo as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Nothing."

"You look handsome too, Yuki!" Tohru smiled at him.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt that clung to him slightly and black dress pants. "Isn't Miss Miya done yet?"

"No-"

"Yes!"

Miya leaned against the kitchen door, huffing and puffing like the big, bad wolf. After a few minutes, she straightened up and brushed her fingers through her hair. Instantly, everyone's eyebrows shot up. Akito would certainly question her…unorthodox dress. Black capped sleeves hid her shoulders while a square collar focused on her neck and collarbone. A column of buttons on an intricate fabric in the front added a touch of playfulness and her pleated skirt reached to her midthigh, which turned into fishnet stockings and finally, high-heeled, black Oxfords. Her makeup was simple, mascara and pink lip-gloss.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. What exactly were they staring at? Miya didn't own any nice dresses except for the one she was wearing and a couple others fit for partying. This black dress was the closest thing she had to elegant. But then again, elegant and simple weren't in her vocabulary. So she put on her fishnet and Oxfords to make the look her own. Too lazy to bother, she decided on mascara and lip-gloss for her make-up. The fact that they were staring at her meant they thought she looked inappropriate and that Akito would probably be pissed.

"Are we going?" Miya said impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to wear that, Miya?" Shigure asked.

"It's the only dress I had that was appropriate enough for dinners and how could I not wear my fishnet."

"You do know that Akito will say something."

"So? I don't care. I like what I like."

"Can we go now? I wanna get this over with," Kyo said.

"Okay, everyone. Let's roll," Shigure said. And with that, they departed for Akito's unexpected dinner.

A faint chatter reached the ears of the group. When they first arrived, the Sohma Estate was quiet as usual. Shigure led the way, followed by Yuki; Kyo; Tohru; and lastly, Miya. On the way there, Miya learned the names of those who were also cursed: Ayame, the snake and Yuki's overdramatic brother; Kisa, the shy tiger; Hiro, the sarcastic sheep; Rin, the proud horse; Ritsu, the uber-shy and overreacting monkey; Kureno, the rooster; and Kagura, the bi-polar boar who "loves" Kyo.

"I hope I can remember their names," Miya voiced.

"Don't worry. They'll love you," Shigure whispered.

"We can only pray they do."

The chatter grew louder as they walked down a dark corridor. Shigure stopped at a large door with pictures of Sakura flowers and vines painted on them. He slid the door open; they had to shield their eyes from the brightness that flooded the corridor. Once she got used to the brightness, Miya lowered her arm and felt her chest tighten. Nine bodies occupied the dining room space. Miya glanced at each one, trying to remember each of their names.

"Hello!" Shigure sang out. Immediately, nine heads turned toward them. Miya felt uncomfortable under their questioning stares.

"Shigure!" a tall, silver-haired man yelled out.

"Aya!"

"How long has it been? You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Aya, you know you're always on my mind…"

"Yes!" they said together with their signature thumbs-up.

Miya laughed at the two. Ayame was exactly the way Shigure described him. Tall, lean, and definitely on the eccentric side. Shigure signaled her to come closer.

"Ayame, this is Miya. Miya, Ayame."

"How do you do, dark flower?" Ayame took her hand, bent down, and kissed it. Miya wanted to laugh out loud at his chivalry.

"I'm fine. And how are you?"

"Wonderful, now that Shigure's here!" He smiled at Shigure.

"Miya!!"

She only had a second to glance before a small body smacked into her and she was knocked over. POOF! Miya closed her legs in attempt to shield her more…private area. In her lap was a small, yellow, familiar bunny covered in clothes.

"Hi, Momiji. Long time no see."

"Momiji, get off her," a soft voice said. Haru took Momiji in his arms while she patted down her dress. "Nice seeing you again, Miya."

"Likewise." POOF! Miya scrambled to gather up Momiji's clothes and place them on top of Momiji.

"I think it would be wise if we got you dressed, Momiji," Haru said.

"Okay!"

"I'll be out here waiting for you guys." Haru nodded.

Miya shook her head smiling. Everybody in the Sohma family was crazy. In a good way.

"So you're Miya," an unknown voice called out. Miya whipped around to face a black-haired girl. A frown graced her pale face as she studied Miya.

"Um…yes."

"I heard you socked Akito. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Cool." She said nothing more and turned around.

"Wait. What's your name?"

"…Rin."

_She's strange._

A sudden knock resounded on the door. All heads swiveled as an older man with wisps of gray in his hair stepped into the dining room. He dressed in a tuxedo, which meant he had to be one of the servants in the estate or perhaps a butler. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Will you please take your assigned seats please?"

Assigned seats? Miya furrowed her brows. The card didn't say anything about assigned seats. She turned to Shigure for answers. He merely motioned to the dining table. Small, white cards were positioned around the table. One by one, the bodies began to circle the table, trying to find the card with their name imprinted on it. Miya found her place near the head of the table, her name beautifully curved in black Calligraphy. Soon, the bodies stopped shuffling and conversation resumed. The seating arrangement, clockwise, was as followed: the seat at the head of the table was left unoccupied, Hatori, Rin, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, Ritsu, Ayame at the other head of the table, Hiro, Kisa, Kyo, Kagura, Kureno, Shigure, and lastly Miya. Looking around, Shigure couldn't help but notice that certain "couples" were seated together. He had to wonder…

Why did he make the arrangement like that? Was it intentional? Akito had never been one to tolerate these relationships. He felt they were all obliged to be faithful to him and only him. He remembered what happened to Hatori and Kana when they wished to be together. Kana lost her memory…Hatori lost the girl who made his heart shine. But then again…

Shigure glanced at Tohru laughing besides Yuki and a smile appeared on his face. Ever since she came into their lives, things have changed. For the better. Because of her, Akito relaxed a little. He didn't lose his temper as often, but he still was the same bastard they knew him to be. His eyes flickered over to Miya fiddling with her napkin. She too changed Akito. They truly were more alike than they dared admit. And she was the only one who ever stood up to him. A brave feat for someone outside the family. He chuckled. The incident was still talked about throughout the family. And yet if the seating was intentional, why would he put Miya beside him?

Suddenly a gong banged loudly, causing Miya and a couple others to cover their ears. The butler lowered his weapon of sound and opened the screen door. There entering in all his arrogance stood Akito dressed in a plain blue yukata. Strange considering he wanted everyone to dress up and there he stood in a yukata. He took his place at the head of the table and sat down. Miya cast a fleeting look around the table, and everyone held the same look. Apprehension. Uneasiness. It was as if they were waiting for an impending doom.

She couldn't help it…

Her chest rumbled as a sound escaped her mouth. All heads turned toward her; some in surprise, others in complete confusion. Slowly, the pain in her chest grew. Shigure looked to Ayame who in return motioned to Miya. Shigure shrugged and turned back to her. She was…laughing. _Laughing._ A peek at Akito told him the young man didn't seem to be perturbed by it. He took note of that. Her laughter soon subsided to a few giggles and hiccups.

"Sorry about that."

"What was that for?" Akito asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Um… I happened to look…to Ayame and, uh, I thought of what…he would look like as a…prostitute." She smiled to confirm her response. Akito raised a brow. She scratched the back of her neck and nervously chuckled.

"I imagine he would look like a woman," Shigure interrupted. Miya thanked him silently for interrupting the awkward moment.

"Are you kidding?! I would look absolutely stunning as a prostitute! The envy of every man on this Earth! Women would be on their knees, begging me to satisfy them in my sensual embrace!"

"Ayame," Hatori said sternly.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "She's the one who imagined me as a prostitute."

"Thank god we can't," Haru uttered.

Momiji broke out laughing alongside Kagura, Rin, Ritsu, Yuki, and Tohru. Before they realized it, the awkwardness fluttered away and small conversation arose between the siblings, except for Akito. He still kept up his superior demeanor and talked to no one. Shigure nudged Miya with his elbow. Once her eyes were set on him, a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, almost taunting:" I know what you did!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she whispered.

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you all looked so damn uncomfortable. I had to do something! And it worked!"

"Almost." He nodded towards Akito watching the others.

"He's not social and we're not friends."

"You're close enough."

Akito knew. Hell, how could he not? He knew he made them uneasy. They were right to be. As expected of good lap dogs, each one wore a semi-fancy dress or some form of suit, except for her. She wore a dress and it was anything but dressy. A sigh escaped his lips. Why couldn't she _listen_ for once? Still… she did look…

"Akito."

"What?" he snapped, old habits dying very hard.

"No need to snap."

"What is it?" he said impatiently.

"Umm, I forgot." Damn smirk!

"Well, I have something to ask _you_."

"Really? What?"

"Why didn't you dress up like I asked you to?"

"Don't even start. This is the closest thing I have to formal and I thought fishnet would look cute with it. And you can't say anything anyway!"

"Why not?"

"You're dressed in a yukata."

"I'm the one that organized this little dinner and I can wear whatever I wish to wear."

"Akito," Hatori disturbed.

With a smug smirk of his own, he faced Hatori and they began talking about medications to help his insomnia. Miya scoffed. Jerk.

The night wore on as the zodiac members and guests were halfway through the main course. Akito spared no expense for food. Extravagant trays full of sushi, lobster, rice balls, and the like covered the dining table from end to end. Not one body was shy about digging in as soon as possible. Miya had her fill of California rolls and the Crab Rangoon sushi. Scrumptious.

"Yum! This is so good!" Miya said with her mouth full.

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth open," Shigure mumbled.

"You're doing it too!" It was true. His cheeks puffed out and bits of rice stuck to his lips. A Japanese Buddha with a pervert streak.

Miya popped another California roll into her mouth before spitting right back out. What the hell?! A weight fell on her knee. Or rather, a hand fell on her knee. Only one guy had the audacity to put his hand where it doesn't belong without worrying about the consequences. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shigure staring at everything but her. That pervert knew what he was doing. Trying to act all innocent didn't work on her.

"Shigure, if you wanted to put your hand on my knee, all you had to do was ask!"

Not even a flinch crossed Shigure as several heads turned their way. He kept on eating as if he was deaf to her words. But knowing Shigure, his silence wouldn't last for long.

"Oh really? Well then, may I put my hand on your knee?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" he pouted.

"Because I said no."

"Tease." Shigure sighed as he placed his hand back in his personal space. Miya giggled. Yuki shook his head in exasperation and continued his conversation with Tohru. The others eventually followed suit.

The tips of his chopsticks were barely out of his mouth when Shigure barely suppressed a gasp. He swallowed the piece of sushi with a fit of coughs following. Miya had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing her ass off. Once Shigure collected himself, he glanced down to see what made him almost choke in the first place. A lithe hand perched itself on his knee. A grin broke out; if that was how she wanted to play, then that's how he'll play.

"Miya, if you wanted to put your hand on my knee, all you had to do was ask."

"Okay. Can I put my hand on your knee?"

"Yes."

Miya turned her hand inwards so it rested on the inside of his knee. Shigure narrowed his eyes, daring her to go even an inch farther. She returned his stare with one of her own. Her way of signaling that she accepted his challenge. Should she? What would he do? A few minutes passed by without either one relenting. A few of the Sohma siblings noticed the intense staring between the two, but brushed the occurrence off as a regular Shigure episode.

She was fed up with the nonstop staring and decided to ante up the challenge. He didn't even see it coming.

In one quick motion, she slid her hand up his leg and ending at his most private of body parts. Shigure jumped and hit his knee under the table. The heads turned again to an embarrassed Shigure and a hysterical Miya. Oh yes. Shigure squeaked. He actually, literally squeaked. It was part of the reason why he covered his eyes with his hands and tried to contain his laughter. Miya, on the other hand, made no effort to hide her laughter. She let it all out, ignoring the questioning glances of the Sohmas.

A hand banged on the dining table, immediately ceasing Miya's laughter and the conversations. All eyes were on Akito. He cast a seething glare on Miya before getting up and storming out of the dining room. She looked to Hatori for answers, but the doctor just shrugged. And to think he was hoping tonight would go smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the hell is your problem now?"

Akito pretended not to hear and continued to watch the pretty white bird perched on his finger. He was angry as hell. The mutt and _her_ interrupted everything, and made complete fools of themselves. But is that why he was so angry? Because they were having _fun_? What exactly made him so damn angry? The pretty white bird chirped once before fluttering away into the starless night. His fingers slowly curled into a tight fist.

"Well?" Miya tapped impatiently. Receiving no answer, she sighed as she turned her back to him.

WHAM!

Startled, Miya whirled around. Akito's hand had imbedded itself into the wall. Pieces of wood crumbled to the floor as he pulled his balled hand out. Her eyes caught a hint of a snarl on his face. Akito felt her stare burning into his back. He spun around and met her peaked eyebrow.

"Okay. Anger management classes needed, but uh, why did you do that?"

In true Akito fashion, he kept silent. His snarl most likely wasn't going away anytime soon. He began to pace back and forth across the same room where their fight had erupted. Miya watched with mild interest. She stepped over to the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

Akito knew she was still in the room, and he realized how childish he'd been. He halted and stole a glance at Miya. She seemed indifferent to his behavior, as if those pretty blue eyes came to expect it from him. Damn that girl. She knew nothing about him. Almost looked like Shigure, with a grin permanently nailed to her face. Miya had been spending too much time with the mutt.

"Feel better?" Once again, words were lost to Akito. "Okay. Glad you're all right. I'll just go."

"I have a question for you, Miya."

"Oh my god! You can talk!" Nope. He didn't laugh. "So what's your question?"

"How are things going over at Shigure's house?"

"You actually want to know?" she said, her tone skeptical.

"Of course."

"Um…it's cool. Me and Shigure are best buddies now. And I get along really well with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. We're a dysfunctional family." She ended with a shrug. What was it that Akito wanted to know exactly?

"Thank you. That'll be all."

Akito sighed as the fresh air hit him. This new development would be very interesting.

"That's it?"

"Yup, pretty much."

Miya had finished retelling her and Akito's conversation to Hatori. He met up with Miya out in the hall and asked her to join him in his office. At first, it was to make sure the two didn't have another fight and no bones were broken. But when he saw the confused expression on her face, Hatori knew something wasn't right. The young doctor sighed as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Knowing the young man, he knew it wouldn't be good.

Miya strolled back to the dining room. By now, everyone was feasting on chocolate mousse and strawberries. She sat back down next to Shigure. He asked her what happened and she replied nothing. Miya shook her hand, telling Shigure not worry about it. She indulged herself in the delectable chocolate.

"Ew! Miya, that's gross!" Kyo yelled. Splashes of chocolate covered Miya's mouth.

"What? It's so good!" She gulped down the last of the chocolate mousse. Napkin in hand, she wiped her mouth and grinned. "That was so yummy!"

"I'll be sure to thank the chef for you," Ayame stated.

"Thanks, Ayame."

So this was what it felt like to be accepted. She hoped they had. It was noble of Shigure to take her in a stray like her. That moment seemed so long ago and it was one she would never forget. She resumed talking with Shigure and had a blast the rest of the night.

Unbeknownst to the family members and Miya, a dark figure walked the halls to Akito's room. It had been so long…

A knock on the door shook Akito from his thoughts. Hatori had just left. It seemed suspicion had arisen when the girl told him of their previous discussion. He sneered at him and told him everything. Hatori maintained a calm demeanor, but Akito could tell underneath, he was stunned. But what did he want now? A growl rose from his throat. He didn't want to be disturbed. Whoever it was had death coming upon them. He told whoever it was to enter and to make it quick. One of the older butlers came into the room.

"Master Akito, you have a visitor."

A woman in her forties stepped into the room. His breath stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck rose on end. Why was _she_ here? Her black hair swayed as she approached Akito. Anyone with a brain could tell her smile was forced. Her true nature sifted through her mask of fake happiness. A hardened smile flashed at him.

"Akito…my son."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Did you hear?"_

_"I didn't know she was coming."_

_"I thought she hated being here?"_

Hatori leaned back in his chair and stretched his tired arms. A lit cigarette swirled smoke into the air from a nearby ashtray. He had spent all of his morning signing papers and filling in prescriptions. A knock on a door echoed in the room.

"Come in."

A young servant appeared in the doorway. She held a bundle of towels in her arms.

"M-master Hatori?" A small smile almost appeared on his face. Her timid voice reminded him of Ritsu when he first meets someone.

"Yes?"

"Um…well, uh, I hope you think I'm not prodding into things that aren't my business, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I-is it true, Master Hatori? Is Mistress Ren here?"

"…Yes, it's true." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be getting back to work now." She bowed in respect and closed the door.

Fumika's nerves were on end. Master Hatori confirmed it. Mistress Ren was here. Her eyes flitted to the visible scar. It ran from her wrist to the middle of her arm. She remembered when it happened. Fumika accidentally broke some vases when she first started working at Sohma House. Mistress Ren found out and her temper reached its boiling point; she grabbed a piece of one vase and attacked her with it. So much blood…

She shook her head and pushed the memory back to the darkest corners of her mind. But what really plagued young Fumika's mind was why Mistress Ren had come back in the first place.

"Ha ha! I win! I win! Take that, Kyo!" Miya stuck her tongue out at him. "Another game of Rich Man, Poor Man won by the great Miya." She bowed dramatically. The others laughed.

"You cheated!"

"Face it, orange top. You're a sore loser," Uo said.

"No one asked you, Yankee!" Kyo crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

"So do you guys want to play another game?" Tohru asked while shuffling the cards.

"Nah. Let's do something else," Uo said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to the movies?" suggested Yuki.

"That is a great idea," Hana stated. "We can go see that new scary movie."

"What are we waiting for?" Miya said as she stood up.

Shigure hummed as he made his way to the kitchen. Yuki informed him an hour ago that he and his friends were going to the movies. With a crooked grin and the house all to himself, he thought of the many wondrous and forbidden ways to enjoy himself while the kids were gone.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" Shigure sighed in content. It's been a long while since he'd done it. He looked at it in admiration. "Nothing like sake to make my day."

He refilled his cup and brought it to his lips before a knock on the front door got his attention.

"Not there. Not there," he sang and brought the cup to his lips again.

Another insistent knock sounded. Shigure sighed and walked over to the front door. If it was another salesman, he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. Instead, he was met by the stern face of Hatori, the happy-go-lucky smile of Momiji, and the shy eyes of Ritsu.

"Hi, Shigure!" Momiji said happily.

"Hello, Momiji. Hatori." Hatori nodded back. "Nice to see you too, Ritsu."

"Hi," Ritsu whispered.

Shigure shifted aside so the others could enter the house.

"Hey, where are Tohru and Miya?" Momiji asked.

"They went to the movies. They should be back soon."

"Oh, okay," Momiji said downhearted.

"So Hatori, what brings you to my house this fine day?"

Hatori glanced at him with an ominous look before strolling towards the kitchen. Shigure knew that particular look quite well. Whatever brought Hatori to the house, it certainly wasn't good.

A faint laughter soon became thunderous as the front door burst open. Kyo marched through first and ran to the nearest bathroom. Miya nearly dropped on the floor laughing while Yuki and Tohru tried to politely hide the chuckles caused by Kyo.

The quartet had bid goodbye to Uo and Hana after the movie. While walking home, they passed by a brick wall from a house. The bushes along the top started rustling and shaking. Kyo, being the macho bighead that he is, decided to check out the bushes. As soon as his face almost touched the bushes, the rustling ceased. Suddenly, a black blur flew out of the bushes. Kyo started screaming bloody murder and scratching at his face.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

The black blur got off his face and appeared on top of his head. He swiveled around and showed the others what happened. A black cat now sat atop Kyo's head while Kyo had little red lines across his face. All three burst out laughing at the same time. It was too much.

Kyo grabbed the little critter and tried to pry it off his head. It wouldn't budge. It had a good hold of Kyo's head. The harder Kyo tried to force it off his head, the more it dug its claws to hang on. He finally gave up and let it stay on his head. The black cat mewed in content. A few hours after the incident, the cat decided it had enough of Kyo and jumped from his head, but not before leaving a complimentary new mark on his forehead.

Miya couldn't help hearing Kyo's grumbles when she passed the bathroom on the way to her room. Giggles threatened to erupt, but she managed to contain them. Grabbing the door, she wondered what Tohru would make for dinner.

She gasped in surprise. There sitting on the edge of her bed was Hatori.

"Hatori? What are you doing in my room?"

"Shigure informed me that you would be home soon so I waited. I needed to speak with you on an important matter." She nodded and sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"Oh, you're back. How was the movie?" Shigure asked as Yuki and Tohru entered the dining room.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled before engulfing Tohru in a hug. POOF!

"Momiji…" Yuki said warningly.

"It's okay, Yuki." She hugged Momiji closer to her body. "Oh hi, Ritsu!"

"Um… hi. Hi to you too, Yuki."

"Hello, Ritsu. When did you get here?"

"Not so long ago. We came because Hatori wanted to talk to Miya and we asked if we could come along to say hello."

"Where is Hatori by the way?" Yuki asked.

"He's in Miya's room," Shigure answered. "So what are we having for dinner tonight, Tohru?"

Tohru set to work on cooking chicken lo mein. Yuki and Momiji offered to help her and she accepted with a smile. Shigure and Ritsu patiently waited for the food, with Shigure whining every ten seconds for them to hurry up. That is, until Kyo came down and smacked his mouth shut to which Shigure felt he should stop complaining.

"I wonder what's taking those two so long."

"I don't know, Shigure, but I think it's important."

"Why do you say that, Ritsu?"

"Well, I can't explain it…but Hatori had a strange look on his face when we left. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it was something bad."

Kyo understood what Ritsu meant because he'd seen that look on Hatori many times before. His curiosity was sparked. He usually associated that look with-

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO! HELL NO! I'M NOT HEARING THIS!"

Immediately all of their heads swiveled towards the stairs. An angered Miya tromped down the stairs and into the dining room. Kyo had never seen her so mad. He could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Hatori entered a few seconds after her. As soon as he did, she distanced herself from him as much as possible.

"HATORI, GET OUT!"

"Miya, I'm sorry, but-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Miya yelled louder, pointing towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Miya, what's wrong?" Shigure inquired.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! Akito wants me out of the house!"

"What? Why?"

"I wasn't done, Shigure! Akito wants me out of the house and into his!"

"Wait. He wants you to live…with him?" Kyo asked in shock.

"That's what I just said, Kyo!Do you have cotton in your ears?!"

"I'm sorry, but this is what he sent me to tell you. You are to immediately gather your belongings and I'm to take you to the Sohma estate."

"Like hell, I will! Now GET OUT!"

"Miya, Akito said-"

"Akito can kiss my ass!"

"You don't have a choice. You're not of legal age yet and Akito is ready to send you to the authorities if you don't come."

The truth of what he spoke sent shocks throughout her body. She was still at the tender age of eighteen. The age at which a teenager was considered an adult was twenty in Japan. By their laws, she was still a child. A child that could be sent back to her family. Back to a father she never wanted to see again.

Through overwhelming heartache and tears, she trudged up the wooden stairs and began to pack all of her belongings. Hatori had given her boxes he brought along with him. One by one, she filled them all up until six boxes remained on the floor.

The silence that engulfed the room almost ripped her heart in two. Sitting on the edge of a bare mattress, Miya couldn't help but remember every single memory she had of the place. Her favorite hat stolen by Kyo. Yuki helping her with chores around the house. The cooking lessons she received from Tohru. That one time she accidentally walked in on Shigure in the shower. She still hadn't lived that one down.

A sad smile forced its way onto her face. Now she would never be able to create new memories with them again. At least not in the way she wanted to. It wouldn't be the same, even if she visited them. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed one box and took one last, long glance around her room. All she had to do now was say goodbye…

"This isn't goodbye. It's not like you're leaving us forever, you know. You're just moving to a different place and we'll visit you whenever we can. I would hug you, but I don't think Hatori would appreciate all of us turning so imagine me hugging you." Miya laughed as Shigure pretended to hug her. She did the same.

"He's right. You'll visit us too. We know how stubborn you are," Yuki said. He settled for a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't even think about it." She rolled her eyes. Same old Kyo. He rolled his eyes. "Remember to come over so I can finally kick your ass at Rich Man, Poor Man." Miya answered with a smile. But there was one person she could hug.

"Bye Miya," Tohru sniffled as she engulfed Miya in a tight hug. She returned it with just as much fervor.

"See you later, guys."

Those words left a hollow feeling in her heart. She climbed into the back seat of Hatori's car and watched as Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure became mere specks on the horizon.

"This will be your new room."

Hatori slid open the door to a space not much smaller than her room at Shigure's house. Miya thanked Hatori and he left to gather up the boxes in the trunk. Stepping into the room, she examined what was her new room. The walls were painted a stark white, something she would change as soon as she had a chance. A single window provided for much of the natural light. Black curtains hung from the rod above it. Pushed up against the left wall was a mahogany dresser with a vanity mirror. A closet door stood right next to it. Her bed was to be put under the window in front of her. She scoffed at the sight.

_Kind of reminds me of Akito's room when we took that trip..._

A red bean-bag chair rested in one corner next to the bed. Opposite the dresser was a small entertainment center that contained a TV, DVD player, and a stereo. A red shag rug was planted smack dab in the center. Overall, it wasn't so bad. Miya would be satisfied once she made the room her own. But whoever was Akito's decorator seriously needed a smack to the head for coming up with this arrangement.

Hatori had finished putting all of the boxes in her new room. Whatever was left at Shigure's house would have to be picked up later. Miya waved her hand under her face. This room was far too stuffy. Walking over the window, she unlatched the hook and slid it open. A cool breeze curved into the room and she sighed in relief.

"Much better."

Today had been a beautiful day, despite the earlier events that occurred. A crisp wind blew, signaling the coming of Fall. She took notice of the many houses nestled in the surrounding areas. How many of these families were extended families? How many relatives were there? She sat on the mattress. Most likely, a cool hundred, she figured.

Her bedroom door banged open. Miya gasped her heart racing at the sudden intrusion. A familiar face greeted her and it was the last one she wanted to see. She turned her attention back to the scenery, obviously ignoring the intruder.

"Do you like your new room?" He swept forward and took his place beside her. "Oh, don't be mad at me."

"Get out, Akito. I don't want to talk to you."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Just go away."

"You're not in a position to give me orders."

Her fists shook. What she wouldn't give to sock him one right, but she couldn't risk Akito handing her over to the police. Instead, she opted for something else.

"…Why?"

"Why, you ask? It's simple. I think you've gotten too close to Yuki and them. I wouldn't want you to forget where your loyalties lie."

"Loyalties? You said yourself I'm not part of this family and that I wouldn't understand you. And now you take me away from the only real family I've ever known." She shook her head at him. "And you're right. My loyalties lie with Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki. Only with them."

Akito's dark chuckle resonated in her ear. She hadn't even realized he'd gotten that close to her. His hot breath on her ear caused her to shake as he whispered slowly:

"Not anymore, my dear. Not anymore…"


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't know how long she'd been lying in bed with the comforters snug around her. Miya shivered. A crisp breeze rushed through her window. Fall had come. Out of sheer boredom, Miya finally dragged herself out of bed and into a pair of jeans and a black tee. Her eyelids threatened to droop again. Sleep didn't come naturally last night. She just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the main estate. It was weird to say the least.

Her stomach growled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_Man, I'm hungry. I want pancakes. But there's one problem…where the hell's the kitchen?!_

Miya opened the door only to bump into someone. Her eyes scanned the face of a young servant.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, Miss Miya. Please forgive me."

"Nah, it's all right. But, uh, what were you doing outside my room?"

"Master Hatori told me to wait for you so I could show you around the house."

"Oh, okay. Well, first things first. Where's the kitchen?"

"This way, Miss Miya." She began walking down the hall with Miya in tow.

"What's with the 'Miss' thing? I'd feel much better with you just calling me Miya."

"Okay," she whispered.

"It'll be between you and me, I promise. So what's your name?"

"It's Fumika."

Endless hallway after endless hallway. Miya tried her best at remembering the vast layout. After turning yet another corner, Fumika finally stopped at a set of doors. The smell was enough to tell her that they'd arrived at the kitchen. Miya's mouth instantly watered once she entered the kitchen, certainly much bigger than Shigure's. A couple of chefs were already working on fixing breakfast.

"You can sit right over there, Miya." Adjacent to the kitchen was a dining area big enough for the zodiac members and those who knew about them. Japanese prints of geishas and samurais hung on the cream walls. Small plants were the centerpieces for the tables.

A movement caught her eyes. She was surprised to see Hatori sipping tea and reading a newspaper in a corner table.

"Good morning, Hatori." Her greeting startled him and he almost dropped his teacup on his lap.

"Good morning, Miya. Did you sleep well?" She sat across from him.

"Not really, but that's to be expected."

Fumika appeared with a plate of pancakes. Setting it in front of Miya, she bowed and left the room. Miya wasted no time in stuffing her mouth with pancake bits.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." She finished in mere minutes. "Ah. That was yummy."

"Fumika is going to show you around the estate today."

"Yeah, she mentioned that. This place is so large, I'm afraid I won't remember all of it."

"It won't be that hard once you get used to it." She sighed.

"Well, I gotta go to work soon so see you later." She rose up off the floor.

"You work?"

"Yes. At Ato Hana Yume near Yuki's school. It's a flower shop."

"What time do you get off work?"

"At three." He nodded.

Like the good servant she was, Fumika waited for Miya at the main entrance. Miya quickly grabbed the black coat Fumika held in her hands and bid goodbye to her as she left the grounds.

Time rolled slowly by at Ato Hana Yume. They didn't have many customers, but Tsuki insisted that Miya stay to take care of the flowers. Before, three o'clock came around and Miya was finally able to leave. She hadn't even taken two steps before a voice called to her, striking a familiar chord. It was a voice that she never wanted to hear again, the voice that made her blood run cold with hate. She closed her eyes once and then turned around to face him. Her breath shortened.

"Father…" she choked out.

After all this time, there he stood in front of her looking completely different. His black hair was combed back, his shirt was ironed, and he didn't reek of alcohol. Despite his clean appearance, she couldn't help but take two steps back from him.

"How are you, Miya?"

"I'm…fine. How have you been?"

"I'm okay now."

"I can see that. What happened to you?"

"After you left, I realized what a mess I was and I felt the need to get better. I checked into rehab. I knew that when I drank, it seemed all my problems just melted away and I was at peace."

"That's no excuse for what you've done to me," Miya said heatedly.

"I know that. But I didn't know what I was doing to you. It's hazy everytime I try to remember it. I should have never taken my grief and anger out at you. Miya…I want you to come back home with me. We could live like a real family and I promise never to hurt you again. Please come home." He extended his hand out to her.

She had no idea how much she wanted to take that hand and live in a fantasy world with him, but as much as she wanted to believe him, promises won't ever erase the pain she went through. The pain she was still going through. She missed having the kind of father who cared for her and loved her unconditionally, the kind who spent time with her and laughed at her corny jokes. Maybe he could be that father again…

"Miya!" she heard someone shout behind her.

She whipped around to see Hatori standing by his black car. A wave of sadness washed over her as she stared at Hatori and at the thought of leaving her new family. But the thought of actually living with her now-sober father was also too much of a temptation.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I'll talk to you later." She ran over to Hatori's black car.

"Miya, wait!" She stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"I'll talk to you later," she reiterated, as if it was a promise.

She yelled to Hatori to leave when she settled into the back seat. He did as she so kindly asked. As the car drove away, she made the mistake of looking back at her father. Guilt tugged at her heart. Wanting to live as a family with him was nothing more than a fool's wish. His being sober never lasted long. The alcohol always lured him back to indulge in its twisted haze.

Once reaching the estate, she absentmindedly walked to her room. Hatori informed that dinner was at six. She waved her hand in the air as acknowledgement. Tears emerged as she sat in her red bean bag, but she forced them back. Enough tears were shed for that bastard and she'd certainly hasn't seen the last of him if he managed to find her at Ato Hana Yume.

Miya took a hold of her new phone from the dresser, courtesy of Hatori of course, and dialed Tohru's number. It was three rings before their phone was picked up.

"Helloo?" Shigure sang out. Hearing his voice brought a smile to Miya's face.

"Shigure!"

"Oh my God! It's Miya! Precious Miya, are you okay? Has Hatori treated you well? Fed you? Kept you company in the cold of night? WHOA!" She heard a crash and an "ouch" before a new voice came on.

"Hi, Miya!" Tohru. A few giggles escaped before she answered Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Um, is Shigure okay?"

"Yes, he's okay. Kyo just sort of punched him the head before handing the phone to me." Miya could just see the smile on Tohru's face.

"Ah. So anyways, are you doing anything?"

"I'm about to go to the supermarket for some groceries. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something."

"You can come to the supermarket with me if you want."

"No, it's okay."

"How about if you come over tomorrow? We can have a movie night or make desserts." Miya smiled.

"Sure. I'll let you go. See ya tomorrow, Tohru."

"Bye Miya."

Miya set the phone down on the dresser and sighed. She needed to get her mind off her father for the time being. A walk sounded nice.

On this relaxing walk, Miya managed to find the kitchen, Hatori's office, a living room, and two bathrooms. She soon grew tired of exploring her surroundings and decided to open one last door before retiring to her room. Up ahead of her, a door was opened slightly. Her curiosity peaked. Her fingers curved around the door and opened it further. She rolled her eyes almost immediately. Miya stepped into a familiar room. The same room where she first met Akito. Thankfully, he didn't seem to occupy it at the moment. Walking further into the room, she noticed a particular dent in the floor.

_That dick…_

Miya pushed the memory out of her mind and continued inspecting the room. It was actually quite appealing when Akito wasn't residing in its dark walls. She could relax in here and use it for her own interests. The idea was inviting, but she knew Akito wouldn't be as approving of it. Oh well, who cared?

"Why are you smiling?" The sudden voice surprised her. She whipped around to face…a woman?

"Uh, no reason."

The woman strode further into the room, carrying herself with an air of confidence and refinement. Sharp brown eyes and a tight mouth held the presence of passing years, a woman in her 40s with a world of experience. Why did she look so familiar to Miya? A picture flashed across her mind of a young Akito and the woman, the picture she found in his room on the trip. Could this be Akito's mother?

"Oh come on. There must be _some_ reason as to why you're smiling."

"I just thought about using this room."

"I don't think Akito would like that."

Miya scoffed and shook her head. "Why is everyone so afraid of a skinny bastard like him?"

"You're not afraid of him?"

"Please. Shigure's scarier than him." The woman stepped closer to Miya. She suppressed her oncoming laughter.

"I didn't think you had a sense of humor, Miss Miya."

"You know my name?" Miya's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Of course. It's rare that an outsider learns of the zodiac curse, but of two outsiders being entrusted to keep it a secret is practically unheard of."

"Well, as you can see, we're keeping our lips shut."

"Yes...I can see that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A small condescending smile appeared on her face. Her eyes flickered over momentarily to the screen door that opened up to the porch. She chuckled. "Nothing, Miya. Nothing." With that said, she strolled towards the door, but not before casting a look back at Miya. "Perhaps we'll see each other again, Miya.."

_What was that about?_

Miya made her way to the screen door and slid it open slowly. She couldn't stifle the smile that followed. What lay beyond was a lush, beautiful garden gleaming with rich flowers and plants. Patches of flowers such as violets, hibiscuses, and lilies grew along a circular garden. To her right, a wooden bridge curved over a small pond filled with lily pads. Two Sakura trees placed further in the garden provided another beautiful touch and shade on a hot day.

"Do you like it?" The new voice startled Miya. Her lips tightened.

_What the hell is with everyone scaring me today?!_

Akito seemed unfazed by her small outburst. He slouched against the wall with one leg propped up and his left arm resting on it. He waited until Miya calmed herself.

"Yeah. It's pretty." He remained emotionless.

"…I see you've met one of our new guests."

She scoffed. "I was wondering if you were listening in. Well, who is she?"

"Who do you think she is?"

"To be honest, she reminded me of you."

Akito stiffened at her words. "How so?"

"The way she carried herself. You know, her big-headed walk, the way she talked to me, the whole shebang. And you look like her. I think she's Ren, your mother."

Akito narrowed his eyes. "She's not my mother."

His condescending tone told her everything she needed to know, but she thought it best to agree with him for the moment. It was obvious he had an estranged relationship with his mother. If she delved further, he'd break out yelling in true Akito style and try to start another fight. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Okay. Relative then?" He didn't answer. "Right. Later, Akito."

Halfway into the room, she suddenly stopped. She leaned back outside with her brow raised.

"Sorry?"

"I don't care if you stay," he said without looking at her.

_Is he for real?_

"Um, okay."

Miya slouched down a few feet away from him. Looking at him, she decided to follow his example. She propped up her left leg and placed her arm on top. With a smirk, she leaned her back to the wall and joined Akito in his relaxation.

"That's _not_ funny," he said with his teeth gritted. Unfortunately, he caught her imitation.

"It is to me." He sighed loudly.

"You're an idiot."

"You're a bastard."

"Dyke."

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Dumbass."

"Asshole."

"Are we going to keep this up forever, Miya?"

"Hell yes."

"Good, you fucking rug-muncher."

"Cocksucker."

God, insults are so much fun.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you eating?""Ravioli," she blatantly responded.  
"For breakfast?" Her eyes shifted from the lasagna to Haru. He tilted his head and shot up his eyebrow  
"What about Momiji?" They both glanced over to Momiji happily chomping away at a piece of chocolate cake."  
"That's different. We're used to him eating sweets for breakfast."  
"Hmm, right."

Her chopsticks lightly clattered on the white plate. Miya stretched her arms, groaning as her muscles loosened. She hated waking up early to work. Tsuki had her working morning shifts lately since she began hiring more people. Her knees popped as she gathered her plate and took it into the kitchen for the chefs to clean. Haru kept flicking a penny into the air as his own form of entertainment before walking to school.

"Come on, you guys, we're all going to be late," Miya said.

Haru stood up and followed Miya out the door. Momiji heaved one last piece of cake into his mouth before bouncing after them as well. Smiling, he licked off the bits of chocolate icing from his fingers.

Oh, chocolaty goodness! Momiji couldn't help himself. Chocolates and sweets were his path to enlightenment and eternal joy. Chocolate truffles, raspberry cakes, lollipops. Yum! He'd have to remind that maid, Fumika, to get him some more candy from the store. She always knew exactly what he wanted. Humming, he failed to see Miya and Haru stop outside.

"Hey Momiji, what-OOF!" Miya stumbled back. The cloudiness cleared to reveal a Momiji with rabbit ears.  
"Sorry about that, Miya. I guess I was daydreaming again."  
"It's okay," she giggled. "Besides, I love it when you change. You're so cute!" Momiji's eyes gleamed as he hopped into Miya's arms.  
"Momiji, you should be more careful. At least we weren't in plain sight. Now we have to go." Haru took Momiji into his own arms.  
"Bye, Miya. Bye!" Momiji waved as best he could with his tiny arms. Miya set off in the opposite direction to Ato Hana Yume.

Miya grunted as her face hit the pillow. Her morning shift seemed to drag on, thanks to that new employee Tsuki hired to manage the register. His name was Taoru Yamamoto and at first glance, he seemed to be a typical Japanese guy. He had brown, shaggy hair and sported a red polo, khakis, and white sneakers. For her entire shift, he hounded her with questions such as, "How long have you worked here," "what does this do?", "what type of flowers are these?" On and on, he never stopped unless it was to ring up a customer. Then he strolled right back to her and let the questions roll off his tongue.

_Well, at least I'm home now._

A light rap on the door brought Miya's face off her pillow. She treaded over the door and slid it open to reveal none other than Fumika.

"Hello Miya."  
"Fumika. What's up?" She stepped out of her room.  
"I just wanted to see if maybe you'd like anything from the supermarket."  
"The supermarket? Yeah, can you get me some candy, like the Hello Kitty chewy gum things? Or maybe some pocky?" Fumika giggled.  
"Of course."

Rapid footsteps caused Fumika and Miya to turn their heads as a maid ran in between them clutching her hand. Miya saw splatters of blood covering the girl's hand and parts of her sleeve. Her shed tears left spots on the floor.

She knew the only person known for hurting staff was Akito and his room wasn't that far away from her own room. The same went for Hatori's office. When she first moved in, it seemed like both rooms were far because she'd gotten lost. But she found out they were a lot closer than they appeared.

"I wonder what that was about," Miya said to Fumika.  
"I don't know," she mumbled, failing to hide the worried look that came over her face.  
"I'll be back soon, Miya."Bye." Fumika left Miya walking down the hall to Hatori's office.

Hatori grabbed a hold of the maid's hand lightly with one hand while the other circled the bandages around it. The maid winced as the bandages became tighter. Hatori sighed. The damage consisted of a large slice on the top of her hand, making her the third maid to be injured by Akito in the past two weeks. The young man needed to learn to control his temper. The maids and servants didn't need any incentives to quit.

"There you go. I'll excuse you from your duties for the next couple of weeks.""Thank you, Master Hatori." Just as soon the maid left, Miya entered his office.  
"Hatori." He glanced at the doorway.  
"Miya. What can I do for you?"  
"Is that girl okay?"  
"She'll be fine. The cut wasn't fatal." He rolled up the excess bandages and placed them in his white jacket.  
"I wonder what crawled up Akito's ass today to make him do that." Hatori didn't answer her. Instead, he opted for sitting back in his lounge chair. "Anyway there's another reason why I'm here. I needed to tell you something."  
"And what's that?" Miya walked closer to Hatori. She leaned down so her face was directly in front of him. Hatori raised up an eyebrow at her strange behavior.  
"I'm. Bored.".  
"Is that all?" Hatori sighed aggravated.  
"What do you mean 'is that all?!' It's important!"

Hatori got up out of his chair and opened a nearby file cabinet. Pulling out a few files, he sat back down at his desk again and exercised a trick he'd known how do to do since childhood. Disregarding stupidity. He openly ignored Miya's cries of 'Hatori, I'm bored!' as she flailed her arms around like an idiot. Hatori had to thank Shigure and Ayame for their antics when they were kids; otherwise, he would have never learned how to block out Miya's randomness. Those two loved the over-dramatics. He smirked and peaked out of the corner of his eye at the girl. With her flailing arms and crooked smile, Hatori had to admit that he honestly didn't mind it. Only when Shigure and Ayame double team did he ever get annoyed. Shigure obviously rubbed off on her. Idiot. That didn't sound right…

Miya eventually grew tired of waving around and crashed on the floor. Hatori rejoiced at the peace. He continued evaluating his files one by one, making sure the patients' progress was updated and whatnot.

Hatori's office door suddenly banged opened!

"Hatori!" they heard as the figures entered the room. Miya put a hand over her rapid heart and gulped while Hatori kept writing, seemingly undisturbed by the unwelcome intrusion.  
"May I ask why you two are here?"  
"We just had to come see you, Hari. We missed you so! Oh, who is that?" a deep, smooth voice asked.

Miya's mouth kept her mouth unhinged as she slowly stood on her feet. Who was this guy? A long red robe held a poised, lean body. His lone silver hair shone while his golden eyes seemed to stare into the very depths of her soul. In his presence, she felt as though she was standing in front of an aristocrat, a man who carried himself with as much grace as that of a woman. She had to admit, Ayame was cute. Very cute.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here, Miya. Let me introduce you to Ayame Sohma. Aya, this is the infamous Miya Horugaka.""Pleasure to meet you." Miya politely bowed, but Ayame had other ideas. In a flash, her hand was nestled in his own, cradled like a delicate flower.  
"Shigure, why haven't you introduced me to this lovely rose earlier? My dear Rose, I am Ayame Sohma. Tell me, Rose, has he been treating you as well as the lovely Princess Tohru?"  
"Uh, yes. Shigure's been very good to me."  
"Has he, now?" He sent him a sly look, almost resembling a snake. Miya's hand flung back to her side as Ayame extended his hand out. "Shigure, have you forgotten about me? Have you now set your passions on Rose instead of me?"  
"Aya, you know you're the only one for me!"  
"Mon chere!" They reached out for each other.  
"Mon amour!"

_...I think I'm gonna be sick…_

"Ayame," Hatori sternly called out.  
"Yes?" Ayame answered, as innocent as possible.  
"Out. Now."  
"Hari!" he whined.

She chuckled under her breath. It was obvious those three were very close, despite what Hatori thought. Ayame was the overly-dramatic troublemaker; Hatori, the authority figure; and Shigure, the middleman. They balanced each other out quite well. The question had already popped into Miya's mind. Was Ayame also a member of the zodiac? And if he was, which one could he be?

"Hari!" Ayame pouted.  
"Both of you, out."  
"But Hari-" Hatori cut off Shigure by slamming the door closed.  
"Hmph! How rude!" Ayame crossed his arms.  
"I'll say. But why did he kick me out?" Miya asked.  
"Whatever you did pissed him off too."  
"So what now?" Aya wondered aloud.  
"I know what I'm doing," she stated.  
"What?" Aya asked.

Miya threw herself at Ayame, quickly wrapping her arms around his lean waist. POOF! What stood in Ayame's place was not what she expected. A gray snake lay coiled on the floor, his head looking up as Miya absorbed his new form.

"Oh boy," Aya groaned.  
She giggled. "Sorry about that. I wanted to see if you were a zodiac member. And you are! You're the snake!"  
"A _beautiful_ snake, if I might add" Aya gleamed.  
"Yes, well, I have to take this _beautiful_ snake home," Shigure said, scooping up Aya into his hand and letting him wrap around his wrist.  
"Bye guys." She waved goodbye.

Akito gulped down the two red pills once held in his hand, feeling them fall down his throat. He followed with a cup of water and then handed it back to Hatori who stood patiently beside him

"Be sure to get a good night's sleep, Akito."

The young man nodded and the doctor steadily exited the room. Akito winced at the aftertaste left by the pills. They were meant to waver off the recent wave of insomnia he'd been enduring for the last couple of weeks. With the lack of the sleep, he found himself more irritable and lethargic during the day. It reached a breaking point with that young maid. He snapped at her for the most insignificant thing and left her running for Hatori's office, clasping her gushing hand. He didn't remember how he hurt her, only that she bothered him at an inopportune time.

Akito's feet led him outside onto the porch. Like the many days and nights before, he perched himself against the wall and looked out into the garden. Hmm. What would the other servants think once the maid told them her story? Probably what they already thought of him: a vindictive, resentful sadist in firm need of a straightjacket and a swift kick in the ass.

He restrained his laughter. Their anger really amused him because he knew he could easily have them starving on the street if he wished. He could have them sink lower than the very scum on the street. He could very easily injure them…he's already proven that.

"What are you so happy about?"  
"None of your damn business."  
"As always."

He ignored the idiotic statement and continued to relax. A couple of minutes flew by without either one saying anything, both enjoying the comforting view before them. Akito felt Miya slide down next to him. Slowly, what seemed to be a stick came into his sight. It was roughly the length of a hand and was dipped in chocolate.

"What is that?"  
"Pocky. One of the maids bought it for me when she went to the supermarket." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her straight in the eye. "Think of it as a peace offering."  
"Or as a way for you to poison me."  
"Now why on Earth would you think that?" He gave her a look of disbelief. She merely smirked.

Akito grabbed the stick from her and bit off one end. Surprisingly, he didn't cough blood or start spewing his intestines. In fact, the pocky was quite tasty, consisting of a biscuit stick with chocolate. Miya placed the pocky package in between them and indulged in relaxing with him. Of course, who could really relax with a sadist currently enjoying a pocky stick? Apparently, she could

"What's your favorite color, Akito?"  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
"A good one. Now answer it."  
"Blue."  
"Every guy picks blue. Why is that?"  
"Because if we pick any other color, we're gay." She giggled. Nervousness grew in the pit of his stomach. He'd never been able to make anyone laugh before.

Time and again, a question crossed his mind. Not a question, more of a thought really. Why was she being so _nice_ to him? What's worse was that he was being nice in return. Never in his life had he been like this. He couldn't recall a time when he was this friendly with anyone. Shigure and Hatori were the exceptions, but even they weren't at the level she was at. Miya was considered an acquaintance, someone he conversed with occasionally. Friendship was non-existent, a faint whisper in his mind. He didn't need something so weakening as friends.

"What are you dazing about over there?""Nothing."  
"Okay. You know Shigure and Ayame stopped by, right?"  
"Yes. Shigure visited me before he left."  
"Keeping you updated on the goings-on of his house." He nodded and picked up another pocky stick. "Akito."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you so talkative today?"  
"Trust me, it's not that I want to be. Hatori gave me red pills earlier. I guess they make me more relaxed."  
"I see."  
"Don't get any ideas, Miya."

She burst out laughing. He spoke the truth. As soon as he finished talking, she began formulating to steal some of those red pills from Hatori. Problem was that if she got the wrong medicine, Akito could end in the hospital, or worse, die.

Hatori would kill her. Simple as that. Well, plan B anyone?

"Miya?"  
"Yeah?"  
"…What's your favorite color?"

The question left his mouth before he could stop himself. Why did he ask such a thing? Why did he even care? Those pills affected him in ways he never thought possible. Hatori informed him of the side effects, such as drowsiness, but not to a point where they made him…normal.

Akito shuddered at the thought of himself being mellow. He made the decision to tell Hatori to change his medication immediately. He wouldn't bear the effects of it any longer, of him being so talkative and…out of control.

"I'd have to say red."  
"…Why?"  
"Because red represents two different emotions that can lead people to dangerous things. Passion and anger. And besides…" he glanced at her, "it's a beautiful color."

Of course, she was always open with him or with anyone who cared to listen. She never hid her true emotions from anyone and always spoke her mind, despite the consequences that might arise.

Akito wished to be like that sometimes. He never dared tell anyone that. But for once, he wished to tell someone of his feelings or the thoughts churning in his mind, however dark they may be. His eyes trailed over to a serene Miya. He smiled to himself. If she insisted on being open with him, it's only respectful to do the same.

"Miya."  
"Hmm?"  
"We ran out of pocky sticks," he spoke softly.  
"That's okay." She reached into her blue purse. "I've got more." She placed the pink pocky box on top of the other. Akito reached in and pulled out a pink-covered stick.  
"Strawberry."  
"Yup." He sucked on the end before completely biting it off. "Good, huh?"  
"Somewhat."

She laughed again and Akito reveled in it. The two continued their small talk on the porch, unaware of the presence lurking at the entrance.

Ren watched Miya and Akito in escalating fury. Unable to bear the sight anymore, she stomped away to her room in a far corner of the house. She immediately dropped to the floor, her black hair shielding her narrowed eyes.

How long had this been going on in the house? Hatori or Shigure should have notified her of such things. Those ignorant bastards. Nothing was kept secret from her. _Nothing_. Perhaps they truly weren't aware of Miya and Akito's…budding friendship.

Akito. That sniveling child. That fucking bitch probably didn't even notice the small smile on his face that appeared whenever she laughed. He didn't deserve happiness, after all he'd done. It was his entire fault. He destroyed her happiness. Why? Why did Akira look at him that way? With gentle eyes and open arms? Wasn't _she_ first in his heart? She used to be first in his world, his reason for living, and no one else could take her spot, that is, until she gave birth to that abomination. Akira lavished Akito with attention and called him "his special boy" because of his "godliness." Even on his deathbed, he still favored Akito over her, throwing her away like a ragged doll. His presence still lingered in the house, torturing her, forcing her to watch Akito embrace the happiness that was wrongfully ripped from her.

No. More. Ren wouldn't tolerate this. She stumbled over to her vanity and stared at her reflection. Same eyes, same color hair…In an instant, she curled her slender fingers and punched the mirror, watching the shattered shards of Akito fall onto the vanity. With a wicked smile, she held up her bleeding hand. Yes. Generating distrust between them shouldn't prove to be too difficult. She'd have to provoke them a little more, but the result was still the same.

She giggled evilly and laid down on her bed. The blood flowed from her knuckles, splatters appearing on her sheets. She felt the pain dissipating and her eyes slowly closing. Ren couldn't wait until the time that that worthless existence she knew as her son would realize just how easily people changed.


End file.
